


【all藏】歧途

by Bloodogma



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma
Summary: 少主受难记一篇非常可怕的OOC发泄雷文 珍惜生命 看tag避雷*双性/鬼父/抹布/preg/调教/人兽/NP/机械姦/*slut少主设定/雷点齐全
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Hanzo Shimada/Original Male Character(s), Hanzo Shimada/Sojiro Shimada
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	1. 鬼父

**Author's Note:**

> 鬼父/穿环/剃毛/失禁/含源藏NTR

————

源氏从未发现过这个秘密。

“父亲。”

得到应允的半藏拉开了障子门，那里边坐着岛田家万人之上的领袖，也是在京都能只手遮天的大名。

他的父亲拿着烟斗盘腿坐在竹榻上，一人独自思索着什么。半藏与大名容貌如出一辙，都有着锋利深邃的双目和刀刃一般的浓眉，他们面目瘦削，看上去十足的冷峻薄情。大名虽然已年过半百，但略有灰白的发和脸上的沟壑并没有减少他的锐气与凶悍，反而为大名增添了不少沉稳与沧桑的气质。

周围的仆从和下人都被遣走了，半藏对父亲接下来要做什么已经是心知肚明。但无论经历了多少次，已经二十岁的年轻少主依旧不能心平气和地面对如此羞耻的把戏和玩弄。

而站在门口意识到气氛怀疑的源氏很快就隐去了气息，站在墙边屏息观察着屋中的一切。

“脱了。”  
半藏无法违抗自己父亲沙哑又魄力十足的命令，他努力地板着脸装出镇定自若，毫无羞耻心的模样，将身上的羽织和褥袢一件件脱下，露出了年轻健壮的白皙肉体和左肩上盘踞的龙神之纹，他那时还未经历过风吹日晒的流浪与磨砺，身体还像裹着天鹅绒的钢铁一样光滑又富有弹性，却不乏韧劲，像雕琢着神迹的祭品一般神圣又完美。

源氏从未见过这种模样的兄长，在他心中高高在上，容不得侵犯，甚至可能连做爱都不会的半藏，却露出了这样匪夷所思的姿态，并且和他们的父亲同处一室。

屋中的纸灯笼里燃着火，晕出一层暧昧的黄光抹在少主赤裸的肌肉上，让其更加动人。

更摄人心魄的则是半藏身上带着的各种装饰，从小就练武修行的岛田家长子拥有着丰满过人的饱涨胸肌，连男人都无法抗拒想要下手蹂躏的冲动，那上面的乳头却穿着一对金环，或许因为长时间不同人的玩弄，使得它们肿胀如同孕妇的双乳。

这一切都让门外窥视的源氏感觉到了下腹的躁动，他感觉自己就快因为兄长诱人的躯体勃起了。

“你可真像你的母亲，半藏。”  
“不过你的奶子比她还大。”  
大名的目光在自己的长子身上逡巡，然后他站了起来，又跪坐在半藏身前，从一旁的桌上拿起了一把锋利的肋差，将半藏下身刚长出根部的粗硬  
耻毛再度刮得精光，袒露出了色泽鲜嫩的深红性器。

大名将脸埋进半藏的胯下，用胡茬摩擦着儿子股间的嫩肉，极度迷恋般深深地吸了一口气，他粗糙的双掌掐进了半藏厚实的臀肉中忽轻忽重地揉捏着。

“还有一种令男人为之着迷的能力。”

半藏看着胯下失态的父亲，不知道如何回应他羞辱意味十足的话语，心中巨大的羞耻感化成了畸形的兴奋，他咬着牙，努力不让自己颤抖。然而大名却伸出了舌头舔上了他会阴间隐蔽的多余器官，湿热又有力的舌抵开了那道肉缝，搅弄着包裹在里面的阴唇和肉核。

很快，半藏的双腿就开始发颤，他引以为傲的自制力根本就不堪一击，他的雌穴中淌出大量的淫液，沾湿了他父亲的下巴，顺着大名的短须滴了下来。

将一切都看在眼里的源氏感受到了一种强烈的，背德的快感，他将手伸入了垮裤之中，揉搓着自己硬得发疼的性器，这是和任何游女或大小姐，甚至是人妻做爱都无法相比的新鲜感。

快感逼迫得半藏紧紧夹着双腿，他沉重的呼吸着，却被父亲威慑般打肿了屁股，他只能再度打开打着颤的腿根，曲膝半蹲，让岛田家的大名将脸埋得更深。年长男人的舌尖放过了他的阴阜，却又伸进了潮湿的雌穴中，仿佛要钻进他身体深处，但实际上，他的父亲只是亵玩他一般在阴道的入口模仿着性交的动作迅速抽插着舌头。

大名的手指也摸索进了半藏的臀缝之间，插进了不久前才被众人享用操干过的肛口中，那里似乎已经习惯了被侵入，丝毫没有干涩的排斥，柔软温热的肠道热情地包裹住了父亲粗糙的手指。

长者感觉到自己儿子的雌穴肉壁开始不断地收缩起来，便停下了舌头抽插的动作，用舌面从下往上用力地舐去了半藏阴阜上所有的淫水，连柔软的阴唇都被舔得变形，然后又弹回了原位。

大名抬起头看到了长子红着脸一副隐忍的艰难表情，他捏了捏半藏已经勃起的修长阴茎，沉声说：“你还有待修炼啊，这样就已经受不了了吗，岛田家的少主可不应该这么软弱。”

“父亲……”  
他知道半藏不敢哀求他给予自己高潮，只能用目光隐晦地勾引自己的父亲。然后大名嗤笑了一声，重新盘腿坐下，拉了拉半藏乳环上的链锁，迫使自己的儿子跪趴下来。

然后少主心领神会地从父亲的裤裆中掏出了那根粗长狰狞的阴茎，那上面呈现着吸阅人无数的一种深褐色，半藏常年习武修炼的手掌覆盖着一层茧，粗糙的触感摩擦着大名的肉棍，这让他有些不满：“半藏，我没教过你吗？”

“抱歉，父亲。”  
半藏乖顺地低下头，黑色的发荡在脸颊两旁，他用柔软的唇含住了父亲充满腥味的阴茎，然后将它艰难地吞咽  
到了喉咙口，忍着干呕的冲动为大名进行深吼。

他知道如果自己表现不错的话，等会可以得到一次父亲奖励的插入，所以半藏心领神会地将另一只空闲的手塞进了自己处在高潮边缘的双穴中，前穴里的淫水甚至糊到了臀缝之间，顺便润滑了肛门，他用手指缓缓地抽插着自己身下两个因为兴奋已经鼓胀成了深红色的湿润穴口，猜测着父亲会插入哪一个。大量的淫液还在渗出，有时候会鼓出泡，顺着他精壮的大腿根一路滴到竹榻上。

其实半藏是不太喜欢自己多余的那个阴道和子宫，然而它却总是能给他带去更深的高潮和更多的快感。

大名居高临下地看着含着自己阴茎地儿子，伸出一只大手握住他胸口饱满的肌肉，在半藏敏感地颤抖之下用力地蹂躏着他比普通男人更有分量的胸膛，然后有些暴虐地揪住已经肿大如浆果的乳头拧玩着。

略带痛感的快意冲刷着半藏赤裸的身体，这只能让他调教过的身体愈发兴奋。大名似乎快要射精了，他抓住了半藏半长的黑发，跪起来开始操他儿子温热的口腔。半藏的眼角被粗暴的性行为挤出泪水，他的脸埋在父亲身下的毛发中几乎窒息，嗅着阴囊浓重的气味。

可是年长的家主并没有射在长子的嘴里，他拔出了自己的阴茎，看着半藏一脸失神的表情，嘴角还淌着不少稀白的精液，他拍了拍半藏的脸颊：“转过身趴下去，我得检查检查重头戏。”

半藏听从了父亲的命令，转过身舒展开修长的身体，乖驯地伏在榻榻米上，只高高撅起了自己的屁股，像一只等待交配的兽类。

他尽其所能打开了双腿，用手指掰开自己的股间以方便父亲的检查。他的阴道口已经是泥泞不堪，甚至翕动开合着吐出一股股透明的阴液，原本小巧的肉核也已经肿胀得连阴唇都包裹不住，像深红色的浆果一样暴露在空气中任人采撷。

欣赏着一派美景的大名缓缓吐出一口烟，温柔地抚摸着长子浑圆的臀肉：“你下面的两个洞就这么想被男人干吗？真是继承了你母亲的天赋异禀啊。”

低着头的半藏面色绯红，他不能说出任何不雅的词句，这是大名对他的要求，但他淫乱的身体反应已经胜过了千言万语。

然后大名将烟斗的滤嘴端抵上了长子的会阴，在两个穴口间滑动不定，他先是插进紧致的肛口中浅浅地骚弄了几下，半藏还能忍耐住腿根的颤抖，当父亲将细长的滤嘴抵进他湿得一塌糊涂的前穴中时，刚抽插了几下，半藏就已经情不自禁地摇晃起了  
屁股，完全勃起的阴茎贴在他的腹部不停地滴着前列腺液。

“看来你更喜欢这个不属于你的器官，为什么？”  
冷漠又毫不留情的家主继续用言语鞭笞着半藏的羞耻心，手中将烟斗插得更深，顶开柔软的阴道，直到抵住尽头的软肉。

那是半藏的子宫口。这让情欲缠身的少主更加不知所措了，他将腿分得更开，几乎要塌下腰去，但父亲无情地扇打让他的臀瓣又肿起了掌印，他不得不再度抬高腰，痉挛着抽动着身下两个肉穴。

“父亲……我不知道……”

大名冷笑了一声，将插在长子雌穴中的烟斗滤嘴一端大弧度地搅动了起来，还被淫水糊住的柔嫩阴道口被强行扩开，半藏忍无可忍地低声哼叫了起来。

“因为你多生出来这个地方，就是用来被男人操的。”

被父亲出言羞辱到体无完肤的半藏颤抖着腰肢潮吹了，他粗重的喘息着，健壮的身体几乎要软成一滩烂泥，但严苛的教条和坚韧的意志逼迫着他强撑住高潮后无力的身躯。

还含着烟斗的雌穴喷出源源不断的阴精，淋在了大名深色的大纹羽织上，然后中年男人拔出了被阴道绞紧的烟斗，用手指抹了把还在往外喷涌的淫水，就着它们撸了两把自己仍然一柱擎天的阴茎。

他一本正经地说：“勉强过关，半藏，现在你可以得到你的奖励了，坐下来吧，用你前面的小穴。”

然而已经经历了潮吹这张深度高潮的半藏以为自己可以用后穴应付过去，他的雌穴已经不需要再度被插入了，他的体内酥酥麻麻的，经不起再多的摩擦与操弄。

年轻的少主趴在竹榻上，黑色的柔顺长发被汗液粘在他的脸颊和肩膀上，他皱着眉头，进退两难，既惧怕再被父亲操弄会做出失态的事来，有不敢违抗大名的命令。

“你还在磨蹭什么？是想被村濑他们教训了吗？或者让你弟弟来看看你这不成器的模样？”耐心不好的大名有些暴躁地催促起无动于衷的长子。

半藏只能坐起身，退到大名的怀中，他的父亲并不愿意协助他，铁了心想看他自己将阴茎塞进雌穴中。他蹲下身，打开了双腿，露出了甚至还在因为高潮痉挛抽动的阴阜，然后半藏用一手的两根手指勾开了雌穴口湿滑的软肉，令一只手则握住了父亲硬得发烫的粗大阴茎，对准了翕动的穴口。

也许是知道自己即将被是自己父亲的男人插入这件事，半藏的雌穴又开始分泌出淫液，滴在大名的龟头上。

正亲吻着长子背脊的年长男人不耐地打了半藏屁股一巴掌：“做事果断点！”

再度被抽打的半藏一咬牙，坐了下去，将父亲的阴茎缓缓吞进了自己潮湿得一塌糊涂的甬道中，他的腿打着颤，似乎还是不满他动作缓慢的岛田大名掐住了儿子精瘦的腰一把掼到了底。

半藏发出一声拔高的喘息，像是快要休克般抽着气，他瘫软在衣冠整齐的父亲怀中，将大名青筋纠结的阴茎整根吞入了雌穴中，甚至顶入了他的宫颈处脉动着，他不敢动弹，过于强烈的刺激快要碾碎他刚高潮过的身体。

这一次大名倒是满意了，他伸出手握住半藏厚实的胸肌揉捏着，看肌肉陷进自己的指缝中，另一只空闲的手则探向了和长子结合的部位。

中年的家主对淫乐的花样驾轻就熟，知道如何亵玩年轻的长子，欣赏品味他被侵犯玷污却故作姿态的模样。他用手指将半藏肿胀的阴唇按压在自己的阴茎柱身上，包裹着那根凶猛的肉棒，便开始了猛烈地操干，响起“响亮羞人的噗呲”水声。

半藏被父亲无情深入的操弄逼迫到绝境，他只能依靠着大名，任由埋在自己阴道中的阴茎不停挑逗探入子宫的口部，他整个下身都沉浸在酸麻的快感之中。

当他无力地后躺下后，大名的阴茎也向后弯了些，贴着他大开的阴阜不断向上贯进他湿润的雌穴中，然后掏出更多的粘液，肥大的阴囊不断拍打着半藏的臀尖，发出淫秽至极的水声。含着半藏耳垂的大名喘息着说：“你可真是妙极了，久保组长会喜欢这份礼物的，到时候也像平常一样好好表现，乖孩子。”

已经神志不清的半藏仰着头艰难地呼吸着，他高耸的眉骨下都是阴影，却挡不住其中情欲的色彩。他张开挺翘丰润的唇，舔了舔嘴角，看到这一幕的大名低声骂了句：“小娼妇。”然后更用力地操着自己的儿子。

“想要父亲的精液吗？”  
大名用胡须摸索着长子光滑的后颈，下身更加凶猛快速地摩擦着半藏的阴道，被顶弄得连完整的句子都说不出的半藏艰难地开口：“请……父亲……射进来。”

兽性大发的大名深吸了一口气，将半藏推倒在前方的竹榻上，单膝跪起来，用后入的姿势更深地操进了长子的雌穴中，半藏浑身的肌肉都被他撞得不停晃动，肩膀上的龙纹身沾上了汗水，也多了不少情色的意味。

不间断的高强度抽查下，两人结合处的淫液已经又开始低落下来，在竹榻上晕成一滩水痕。

“你是想为我再生个孩子吗，半藏。”  
大名皮笑肉不笑地说。

“你的母亲可是天天在床上缠着我，才终于怀上了你，你也想让我离不开你吗？然后你就会多一个弟弟，或者说，儿子？”

岛田家的家主虽然年纪不小了，但持久与强度与年轻人相比却毫不逊色，几乎将半藏操到脱力才终于一面拍打着儿子肥厚的双臀，一面在他的子宫口喷了精。

半藏半睁着眼，无意识地晃动着屁股，用湿润的阴道吸吮着父亲浇灌进来的浓精，他的雌穴再度潮吹了，在大名粗长的阴茎堵塞下，还是从缝隙中喷出了不少精液与阴精混合的浊液，溅得一地都是。

大名神清气爽地拔出了软下去的肉具，在长子的屁股上擦了擦体液，而半藏终于松了一口气，无力地塌下了身体，双腿大开地趴在竹榻上喘息着。

但他性癖恶劣的父亲却还好整以暇地伸出指头去揉搓他肿胀充血到极致的阴核，抠弄着里面柔软的茎，那儿已经干涩到流不出液体了，只有隐隐的疼痛酸胀，这令浑身脱力的少主痉挛地抽动了几下腿根。

“这就受不了了？久保他们可是有更多手段，你还得再修炼修炼啊，半藏。”  
大名眯起眼，满意地看着横躺在地上，被自己从里到外淫玩操干到神志不清的长子。

门外将整场疯狂的交媾看得一清二楚的源氏，也终于射在了自己的手中，半藏所有的秘密都被他意外得知了，也许他也可以成为侵犯他的一员。

就在明晚，半藏就会被大名带去参加和久保组的交涉，也许在这之后，半藏需要休息很长一段时间，才能让他有机可乘了。


	2. 盛宴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOB/丑攻/人体盛/中出/轮奸

第二天也夜幕降临后，大名就如约带着一众寄亲与手下，以及长子岛田半藏去接待拜访岛田城的久保组长。

他们在主堂一旁的饭厅中用餐，半藏就坐在父亲的身旁，毕恭毕敬，一言不发，久保的家主是个年龄比岛田大名还大上不少的中年男人，他看上去没有大名的利落与干练，反而有种圆滑诡谲的危险，身段微胖，相貌也不太赏心悦目。

他的目光不停掠过半藏身上，不时夸奖岛田家的少主青年才俊，不仅长得相貌堂堂，还办事得力，为大名分担了不少事务。

大名也按部就班地和他客套了几句，本来以为自己至少能够清净度过用餐时间的半藏，却在坐得端正沉默饮酒的时候，感觉到了一只熟悉的大掌伸进了他跨裤的缝隙之中。被侵犯的少主下意识地夹紧了腿，他蹙着眉毛抬起头却正好对上了父亲不悦的目光，只好松开大腿，任由大名悄无声息地摸索进他的胯下。

大名先是按照惯例把玩着长子柔软的阴阜，将那颗红肿的肉核搓出水液来，然后曲起指头抠进粗砺湿热的阴道中去，那里面已经塞了一根正在颤动的假阳具，可供大名抽动的空间并不多，他控制着手速，尽量不发出水声引人注目。

昨天夜里，大名例行“检查”完半藏的身体后，又分别操了他前后两个穴好几回，就把自己已经精疲力竭的长子送到了负责调教他的村濑那里去。大名虽然叮嘱过村濑等人不能在半藏子宫里内射，但事实上他也是睁一只眼闭一只眼。

等到今天下午他再见到半藏时，半藏已经被柔软的绒毛皮带绑在木椅上，一副昏昏欲睡的模样，被不知道几个男人内射了两个穴，浸出来的大量精液和淫液在椅面上汇成了一大摊。

有个分组的若头正将自己的阴茎再度插入少主的雌穴抽动，他压在被绑在椅子上的半藏身上，贪婪疯狂地耸动着屁股一遍又一遍地操进着已经昏沉的少主还不断收缩的湿滑阴道，双手将半藏的肉臀抓出了青紫的痕迹，他的肛门中还插着一根不停震动的按摩棒，将男人们射进去的精液打成了白沫糊在少主的会阴上。

半藏无力的大腿一字大开，被侵犯的频率撞得一摇一晃的。可怜这男人还未射精，就倒霉地被发怒的大名撞见，拖出去打发走了。

这是常有的事，大名定下的模棱两可的规矩早就被岛田家和分组的人钻尽了空子，整个家族中性功能完好的男人，都无一例外通过各种机会，操过了他们年轻的少主。

然后他吩咐了下人清理了半藏的身体，在他的阴道和肛门中各插入了一根按摩棒，这都是久保会喜欢的把戏，在整理好一切后，大名就带着半藏去赴了这场有些别致的饭局。

饭桌上所有人都相谈甚欢，只有半藏一个人埋着头喝酒，将脸上的神情都掩在垂下的黑发中。他本来就长得英俊凛冽，吸引得一旁的婢女忍不住地送来目光，久保笑眯眯地关切道：“少主看上去心事重重的？”

半藏咬紧了牙关，平时握着沉重的大弓都纹丝不动的手，现在却握着青玉瓷杯都微微发颤。毕竟父亲的手指还在众人看不到的桌下，缓缓地操弄着他的雌穴，半藏敏感的身体几乎是条件反射性地开始分泌粘液，很快就浸湿了他裆部的布料。

他深邃的眉弓下沉淀着一种微妙的苦闷，为半藏俊朗阳刚的容貌染上了些艳丽的情欲之色。将一切都看在眼里的岛田大名终于决定开门见山：“我们该谈谈正题了，似乎犬子已经等不及了。”

微胖的久保笑了起来，唇角的小胡子都翘起了弧度，他说：“那么现在就请您展示筹码吧。”

岛田的家主将手指从长子淫水泛滥的阴道中抽出，在他的外裤上擦了擦手指，拍了一把半藏结实的臀，低声在他耳边说：“脱了衣服，躺到桌上去。”

本以为自己只需要挨过一场和那个略显猥琐的中年胖男人的性爱的半藏有些措手不及，强烈的羞耻心折磨着他的高傲和自尊。周围还满坐着久保组的成员，他却得在众目睽睽之下，向所有男人展示自己的身体，甚至被他们玩弄。

大名放在他屁股上的手略微用力地揪了一把，无声地督促着他。半藏只好咬着牙，一言不发地在众人惊愕的目光下坐到了已经撤掉了餐盘的长桌上。他脱下所有衣物，当所有人看到他双乳的穿环时都发出了饥渴的吞咽声响。

然后他打开了自己的双腿，向正前方坐着笑而不语的久保展示了插满按摩棒的光滑无毛的两个穴口，他的雌穴还因为刚才父亲的玩弄湿得一塌糊涂，深红的软肉还蠕动着吮吸深埋在其中的黑色假阴茎。

半藏的容貌无疑是个标正的阳刚气十足的美男子，而他的身体却看上去显而易见是个同时拥有两套性器官，并且如同玫瑰一样深红的淫糜色泽说明了他是个性经验丰富，被无数男人玩弄侵犯过的荡妇，这让在座的所有人都觉得惊奇而兴奋。

大名对久保兴趣盎然的反应十分满意，他一边有节奏地扣着桌面，一边慢条斯理地开口：“半藏，现在该说什么了？”

然后岛田家的少主平静地吸了一口气，抬起双眼看着面前其貌不扬的中年男人，伸手扒开了自己湿润的外阴。

“请久保大人检查。”

大名起身走到半藏身后，伸手握住了自己长子丰满诱人的胸肌揉捏着，顺便拨了拨肥大的乳尖，让它们硬了起来，看上去更为成熟淫糜。然后岛田的家主又将两根手指并拢，摁压进了半藏柔软的阴唇中，抹了把儿子下身分泌出的阴液，在嘴边舔了舔，半藏脸色有些难堪地发红，低下头看着别处。

看着近在咫尺被自己父亲玩弄的半藏，久保的神情像极了一头发情的家畜，他兴奋地喘息着，也想伸出手亲自一试，但他却被岛田大名阻止了。

“如果可以，我真想让您儿子这具年轻诱人的身体为我繁衍子嗣。”久保用近乎恳求的语气开口。

大名从背后抱住半藏结实的肉体，他回答：“只要久保组长愿意付出相应的代价，您就可以为所欲为，岛田城的大门一直为你敞开，直到犬子生下你的孩子。”

已经陷入偏执的久保不假思索地答应了岛田大名的所有要求，而大名也履行了自己的承诺，他放开了半藏，对久保摊开手：“那么，接下来就是我的见面礼，请用吧。”

终于得逞的中年组长迫不及待地伸手去抠弄岛田长子的下身，他将已经在半藏阴道中肆虐一下午的按摩棒给拔了出来，年轻的少主发出一声闷哼，失去了堵塞的雌穴喷涌出一大股先前高潮的汁水来。

“真是……太美了。”  
久保抱住半藏结实健壮的肉体，胡乱地亲吻着他的肩膀。半藏也不反抗，任由中年男人湿臭的口水沾染在他的身体上。

“那我就先离开了。”  
岛田大名眼看交易已经达成共识，正准备起身离开，却听到了半藏的挽留。

“父亲！”  
半藏沉稳的语气中罕见地带上了惊慌，久保亲了亲他的脸颊，说：“怎么了，少主，想让你的父亲留下看看我们怎么干你的吗？”

“犬子似乎还不习惯这样的场面，您谅解谅解他的任性吧，我留下来也不是不可。”  
大名看着半藏被久保摁在饭桌上，转头吩咐下人：“把剩下的菜上了。”

“接下来，诸位可以享用我们精心筹备的特色料理。”

半藏平躺在桌面上，曲起大开的双腿，将胯间的私处在久保组的一众男人面前显露无疑，他焦灼地呼吸着，饱满的肌肉随着频率起伏。

久保贪婪地欣赏完他的身体，然后用筷子夹起了一片三文鱼刺身，贴在他的外阴上磨蹭了几下，冰镇过的鱼肉给半藏敏感的下体带去了莫大的刺激。

他颤抖着，夹紧了阴道，却被坏心眼的老男人用木筷将浅粉色的鱼肉用力一压，整块塞进了半藏的雌穴中，搅弄了两下，发出咕叽的黏稠水声。他将刺身沾满了少主体内的阴精后，才心满意足地夹出来放进嘴中品尝，仿佛是发现了其中乐趣般，久保将更多的刺身都塞进了半藏的阴道中，一直填满到他的宫颈口。

其他好奇的男人则伸出筷子，先是试探性地拨弄了几下半藏已经硬挺起来的充血乳头，然后夹住两颗肉粒将他们拉得变形，半藏不能反抗，只能涨红了脸任桌边的组员玩弄自己的身体。

他勃起的阴茎也没能逃脱众人的魔掌，有人用筷子戳弄着滴水的马眼，男人们越来越兴奋，有些人甚至已经光明正大地脱下了外裤，掏出各自的肉棒开始对着桌上这具健壮鲜活的年轻肉体自慰。

变本加厉的久保兴奋得开始哆嗦，他将清酒淋在半藏已经湿透的下身，看着岛田家年轻有为的长子在他身下颤动着，在遭到如此屈辱的淫玩后，还情不自禁地勃起了。中年男人将酒壶丢到一旁，双手发颤掰开了半藏淌出清酒的前穴，将干瘪的嘴唇贴了上去，虔诚地吻着柔嫩的深色阴蒂。

半藏的嘴里被陌生的久保组员塞进了粗大的阴茎，他艰难地吞吐着，口水从唇齿的缝隙间溢出，淌了满脸，男人腥臭的阴毛摩擦着他的鼻尖和嘴唇，他的眼前都是白色的光，只有身体中的快感愈发鲜明，他本性渴望得到的羞辱和侵犯在此刻淹没了他后天的自尊与傲骨。

然后他握紧了手中男人的老二，更卖力地为他们手淫，他的下体被久保反复吮吸着，几乎麻木得流不出汁水，最敏感的阴核几乎要被手法熟练的中年男人嘬得变形，酸麻的痛感和模糊的性高潮交替折磨着年轻的岛田家少主。

然后久保抬起头，看着自己的杰作低声笑了起来，半藏的外阴被他用嘴蹂躏得充血到了极点，外阴唇都裹不住肿胀的阴蒂和阴核，仿佛一朵盛开到颓靡的花。

半藏发出模糊的呻吟，他的黑发被其他男人揪住，强迫其为自己口交，他身上强健结实的肌肉都洒上了不同男人的热精，腿根还在为久保的玩弄而痉挛着，已经蓄势待发的阴道口仿佛在祈求男人的插入。

一股冲动涌向了久保的下腹，在想出更多花样折磨他的战利品前，他需要先狠狠地操进这个看似高不可攀的母狗屁股里先射上一发。

然后他急不可耐地解开了腰带，掏出了狰狞丑陋的阳具抵住了半藏的雌穴口，湿润的肉口轻而易举地被他肥大的龟头顶得扩开，半藏的腿就乖顺地盘在了久保满是赘肉的腰间。

少主感觉到了下身即将被插入的热度，眼神回过来落在了久保猥琐又激动的脸上，他的目光中还维持着一贯的清冷高傲，仿佛对任何事都不屑一顾。

正是这种不可侵犯的风骨，让久保更想碾碎它，所以他掐住半藏精瘦的腰，往自己身下一拖，将硬得发痛的阴茎猛地贯到了少主雌穴的尽头，挤在了那些已经被半藏的身体捂得温热的鱼肉里搅动。

猛烈的快感袭来，让半藏被肉棍堵住的嘴里发出崩溃的哽咽，他脚趾蜷缩着，挺起了腰，含住久保深色阴茎的阴道口吞吐出一大股淫液。

久保仿佛想羞辱半藏一样，特地多此一举地问：“少主我可以插进你的子宫里吗？”

半藏移开了目光，看到了身后坐着的父亲，端详着他被众多久保组的男人侵犯的模样，然后他吐出嘴里的阴茎，低声地应允：“可以。”

然后中年的胖男人拱进了他的腿间，趴下身吸奶般含住他肿胀的乳头，一手揉搓着少主已经射过一次的阴茎，然后拧住他的小肉核上的阴蒂环扯动。久保没插两下就射进了半藏的雌穴里，将浓稠的腥臭精液淋湿了刺身，他泄愤般用力撞了几下，阴囊拍打在湿润的会阴上，让半藏发出了嘶哑的呻吟。

“来吧……来吧，为我怀上孩子吧。”

精液在他体内晕开，他头脑昏沉，觉得自己又一次成为了淫欲的容器，他经受过无数的考验与历练，已经快习惯这样的侵犯。

久保肥胖的肚腩压在他的腹肌上，仿佛一头发情的公猪一样内射了他还不愿退出，感受着半藏阴道的潮湿温暖。半藏目光飘忽地落在一众男人身上，千奇百怪的勃起的肉棍横在他面前，滴出白色的精液，他听到男人们污秽下流的话语，他知道那些东西都会插进他的身体里，甚至不知道自己会为了他们其中哪一个怀上孩子。

久保终于放过了他，抽出软下的阴茎时，半藏合不拢的双腿还架在桌沿上抽搐着，然后久保将那些三文鱼切片赏给了自己的副手，如狼似虎的另一个光头男人挤了上来，跪倒在半藏的腿间，手口并用掏出了深埋在他阴道中的刺身。

刚高潮过的半藏敏感得不停抽动着腿根，他被人揉弄着身上弹性十足的肌肉，连已经被摩擦到极限的阴部也还是没有被放过，男人们掏出里面已经温热的鱼肉吞下腹中，恨不得一同尝尝他雌穴中的软肉。

在众人分食完后，半藏修长的双腿间充血成极为艳丽的颜色的阴道口已经合不拢了，甚至干涩得淌不出一股汁液来，久保拍了拍自己肥胖的肚子，从身后抱起了被蹂躏侵犯得瘫软的岛田家少主，向各位提议：“我先来试试少主的后门，让前面的小穴先休息休息。”

久保用湿热的舌头胡乱地舔吻着半藏的肩膀，轻而易举地将胯下的阳物又操进了怀中人被调教得极为乖巧的肛门中，缓慢地抽动起来，他体毛浓重的手臂箍在少主饱满肥厚的胸肌上，开始了新一轮的播种。

半藏的黑发被不同人的精液黏在他的面颊上，他严肃的神情已经不复存在，只有脆弱的挫败和不自知的淫乱，有人掐住他的下颚索吻，他就只能让人蹂躏啃咬他丰润微翘的薄唇，交换唾液。

兴奋的久保伸出空闲的手，用两个指头掰开半藏的阴唇，顶起他的臀部，将已经又开始分泌出淋漓汁水的阴部展现在众人面前。

“这个月也辛苦打架了，从鹤田开始吧，请来试试岛田家少主的滋味。”

半睁着眼的半藏意识到自己将同时被两个男人插入，这让他有些恐惧地咬紧了牙关，只有被父亲惩戒时他才会遭受这样的待遇，被两根尺寸不小的阴茎同时捣入身体的感觉实在让人难以承受。

然而那个姓鹤田的彪形大汉还是迫不及待地压上了他的身体，用同样可观的一根狰狞阴茎不费吹灰之力就插入了他已经有些松了的阴道中，像是确认是否插到底部似得，还用力抽插了几下半藏已经被摩擦得肿胀的兴奋点，咕叽的羞耻水声随着前后男人的搅动响起，半藏不愿意发出呻吟，只能低声地哼叫着，却更令人想操到他神志不清。

他扭动着腰肢，想减轻身体的苦楚，两根男人的肉棒贯在他体内，隔着肉膜互相摩擦着，可是只要半藏一动弹，他体内的精液和淫水都会被挤出来顺着他的腿滴落，久保也会责怪他的轻举妄动，而固定住他的双腿，更卖力地操他。

鹤田的性能力和他的体型十分相匹，如同猛兽一样疯狂地进攻动作，干得半藏眼白上翻，他残忍地用阴茎辟开道路，将已经僵直得不会蠕动的肉壁拖拽着摩擦，半藏分泌出的淫液都被他又堵回深处，直到射精时他才迟疑了一下。

久保慷慨的笑了笑：“射进去吧，我会把新的精液灌进这个婊子的子宫里。”

然后半藏感觉到熟悉的内射，不知第几个人将精液射进了他的子宫里，鹤田离开后，又不断有人接替上来反复抽插他已经有些外翻的阴穴，而久保依旧悠闲的抱着他，缓慢地干着他的屁股，好一阵子才射一次进去。

有些坏心眼的家伙还会得寸进尺地捏住他的包皮，堵住尿孔，然后凶狠地操他，直到半藏用隐匿在阴核中的另一个小孔喷出尿液，淋在自己腿间。

众人在旁边拍手起哄，甚至有人用嘴来接住他漏出的尿液，半藏闭上眼不愿再看这些淫乱疯狂的画面。

直到所有人都在他体内射过一轮后，他的肚子里已经被填满了男人的精液，有不少干了的成了白色的斑痕黏在他深红的外阴上，久保还仍然不知疲倦地亵玩着他，舔弄着他乌黑的披肩发，用手指剥开阴唇中的小口，他用粗短的中指没入那里，只抽动几下，半藏就会颤抖着腿根，用雌穴挤出腥臭的浓精来。

“看看是谁来了，这场聚会怎么能少了岛田家的二少主呢？”

已经有些昏沉的半藏发了个激灵，他抬起头，不可置信地看到了站在门前的源氏。源氏穿着件深绿色的浴衣，扶着门框看着他，面无表情的脸上只有目光缓慢地审视着他，鞭笞着他淫乱肮脏的模样，最后将视线落在了他被众人侵犯过的下体上。

“也让你的兄者款待款待你吧。”


	3. 惩罚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 授精/敏感度调教/机械姦/胶衣/暴露癖/视奸下的性行为/

先前都逆来顺受的半藏终于有了些激烈的反应，他本该习惯了这样的淫辱，但偏偏源氏是他唯一无法面对的人，如今连这仅剩的尊严也要被剥夺了。

周围的人看到这近亲相奸的场面都开始兴奋得起哄，让半藏有种身处地狱的实感。左右都有数只手争先恐后地伸过来，掰开半藏下身黏滑的阴部，那处沾染了太多污浊体液，滑不溜手，这些人用劲没有轻重，掐捏得半藏下身一痛，阴道被拉扯得快要极限。  
源氏居高临下地看着兄长狼狈淫乱的模样，胯下的反应却和他面上的冷淡截然相反。他看得清清楚楚，半藏身上遍布的情欲痕迹，不堪的胯下，还有面上受难般的隐忍神情。

以及那个合不拢的，深红的甬道，里面还粘连着不计其数男人的浓精。

突然，久保一把握住了少主精瘦的腰肢，将他往后一拽，半藏一声闷哼，感觉到重新勃起的肥大阴茎抵在了自己的阴部，缓慢地滑动着，仿佛在挑逗他。

“我可忘了，你们毕竟是兄弟，这种大逆不道的事还是别做了。”肥胖的中年男人不怀好意地干笑了两声，伸手拍了拍半藏饱满的乳肉，一把抓住它们，下身轻而易举地滑进了半藏有些松垮的熟穴里，发出一声沉闷的“噗呲”水声，然后开始短促地耸动起来。

半藏低着头，不再看源氏，仿佛灵魂出离了一般任由拥上来的男人摆布。眼看攥紧拳头的源氏就要发作。

“源氏，你来这里干什么，出去。”  
一旁的宗次郎终于发了话，他袖手旁观看着长子被轮奸，开始斥责突然闯进来的次子。

“可是……！”源氏不知道该说点什么，要阻止这荒淫的一切？可是太晚了，甚至连他自己都对半藏抱有令人不耻的欲望，他无能为力，甚至刚才想做的只是分得一杯羹罢了。

“没有可是，出去！”大名不怒自威，他不想坏了盟友的兴致。

源氏虽心有不甘，也只能离去。在那之后，久保又干了少主好一会儿，但他人到中年，体格虚胖，接下来便偃旗息鼓了。半藏不是第一次怀孕了，他从十六岁起也秘密为一些人诞下子嗣。但由于长期用药，他并不那么容易怀上孩子。

半藏以为久保和岛田家的交易从某种程度上可以舒缓自己的压力，他不用再日日面对众多男人无穷无尽的欲求了，即时久保猥琐又丑陋，但总归精力有限。

但事情并没有遂他的愿，久保虽然一天到头真正操干他的时间加起来不到三个小时，但其他淫弄的把戏却是层出不穷。

从那日起，源氏就很少见到自己的兄长了，无论是道场还是靶场，都没了半藏的踪影，只有路过他的房间时能瞥见些端倪。半藏的事是岛田家众所周知的秘密，也没有人会避嫌。门扉间不是一个修长一个矮肥的身形纠缠在一起，就是赤身裸体的少主陷没在一群壮汉之间。

鉴于半藏得在短时间内怀上久保的孩子，所以那群人倒不会在半藏的体内内射，他们不过是宗次郎安排的调教环节罢了。

每次去迎接久保的播种前，他长期注射的避孕和催情的药物停用了，为了提高半藏的服务质量，宗次郎都会派这些健壮的男人来。

他们会用口舌手指来不停地玩弄半藏身体的每一寸，以保持少主身体的敏感和骚浪。通常还会配上一些有趣的新型药剂，让向来被动冷淡的半藏更热情一点。

男人们会轮番和少主接吻，用灵巧的舌头舔弄他的软腭。乳头的吸吮也一刻没有停，所以才能让那两处一直红肿，如同情动的荡妇，包括私处，阴茎时而半勃，阴囊殷红，阴部外翻肥大，还时时分泌出黏腻的阴液并不仅仅是频繁性交的缘故，也有这些男人的功劳，他们舔弄吸咬半藏胯下的肌肤和软肉，让其长期保持充血的状态。

这样的调教让半藏变得极其容易潮吹，他的射精高潮变得越来越少，更多时候都是两个肉穴的痉挛喷水。

如果半藏是在和久保做爱前接受调教，那么这些贴心的男人还会注意不让敏感的少主高潮，当然半藏也需要自己忍耐，然后他们还会将勃起的坚硬阴茎塞进半藏的雌穴和肛门里抽插，但每个人都会在射精前及时打住，他们的定力非常好，大部分人都是岛田家的精英，和他们喜欢乱来的头子村濑截然不同。尽管他们在没有任务的情况下和少主做爱也会过火地操他，毕竟没几个人能在少主的身体面前

直到他们的少主在濒临高潮的边缘无数次后，即使不用药也会饥渴得像个最下贱的娼妓，平日的高傲和冷漠都无影无踪。通常这时候半藏也并不会开口求这些男人，他只会努力地收紧括约肌与阴道肌肉，希望借由如此的勾引榨出他们的精液。

但在他成功前，他就会被丢给如约而至的久保，久保也能如愿以偿地享用热情异常的半藏。被性欲折磨的少主甚至会主动坐在那根腥臭肥硕的鸡巴上收缩自己的阴穴，还把自己肿大的乳尖送到久保组长的口中，他不再压抑自己的呻吟，低沉沙哑的叫声回荡在大半个宅邸中。

如此过了半个月，半藏的肚子依旧没有动静。心急的久保便从合作的智械制造商那儿弄来了一套授精机器，那东西的智能化并不高，至少不具备和人类沟通交互的功能，但在其他方面是非常的方便。

半藏第一次被带到它面前时愣住了好一会儿。那台智械同体纯黑，面部甚至没有五官，只有一个呼吸灯，但体型却和人类相仿，看上去比他小一个头。

他起初以为以后不用再面对面目可憎的久保，但很快事情又比他想得更糟了。宗次郎让手下给半藏带上了两副铐镣，分别把他的左手左脚和右手右脚固定在一起，胯下门户大开，让少主只能仰面朝天躺在实验台上，腰部的束带则是彻底让他失去了最后活动的余地。

为了减轻摩擦带来的伤害，他们甚至为半藏穿上了黑色的乳胶衣，仅仅在整个胯部开了洞，偏白皙的私处皮肤被紧身衣勒出了一圈肉痕，包括阴部也比往常更鼓了。

宗次郎站在半藏台前，拍了拍长子的脸颊，半藏朝他望去，眼中有几分求饶的意味，他只会向一个人服软，那就是他的父亲。但岛田家的大名并没有任何迟疑：“半藏，你会喜欢这个的。”

然后那台机器被启动了，一旁的村濑尤其喜欢这些变态的歪门邪道，趣味十足地看着这一切。

智械的探测功能很完善，他在半藏惊惧的眼神下扑了上来，像个寻求哺乳的孩子一样牢牢抱住了少主的腰腹，四肢紧紧缠住了他，力度之大几乎让半藏呼吸困难，下身也严丝合缝地贴在了半藏的双腿之间。

众人都看得到半藏暴露在外的光裸私处不停地轻颤着，像是在恐惧即将到来的侵犯，那个地方今天还未使用过，虽然色素沉淀依旧深红，但却颇为干爽，直到此刻才本能地开始流出淫水，开始顺着臀缝间往下滴滴答答地流。

“扩阴器加细管注射还是最大号假阳具注射，你选一个吧，少主。”村濑站在控制台旁戏谑地问。

半藏眼眶发红，咬牙切齿地看向他：“你……”

“我明白了，你都想试试对吧。”村濑低声笑了起来，他生得高瘦，面相刻薄，看起来并不像什么好人。

“村濑。”宗次郎在一旁提醒道，他也不想把他宝贵的儿子弄坏。

“玩笑而已，我看还是第二个适合你。”村濑吊儿郎当地设置好了程序。

然后那纯黑智械的双腿间便伸出根狰狞粗大的机械阴茎，它缓缓伸长，顶到半藏的外阴唇时寸步难行，村濑啧了声，走过去将半藏的阴部扒开，然后那拳大的头部便顶开了弹性十足的雌穴，继续深入时几乎是靠机械的蛮力撑开阴道口，将里边裹着黏膜的软肉都狠狠碾扁。

半藏下身疯狂地战栗起来，剧烈的胀痛和快感让他又失态了，他微张着嘴，舌头悬在唇边，急促地喘息着，失神地看着上方的村濑。村濑松开扒着他阴阜的手，用中指狠狠揉了突出的阴蒂几下，如愿以偿看到半藏一阵猛烈的抽动，然后他用满是淫水的手好整以暇地揉弄少主的奶头，近距离观察着智械是如何奸弄他们岛田家未来的继承人的。

那智械的下身紧紧贴在半藏的阴部，只能看到一小截黑色的粗壮柱体没入了半藏的下身，那机械阳具的进入似乎不太顺畅，为了打开通路便自动开始一阵狂插疯干，撞得半藏滚圆的臀部肉浪翻涌。半藏动弹不得，手脚一阵挣动也无济于事，那智械抱在他身上纹丝不动，在他体内用人类无法企及的速度捣弄着，不时会猛撞到他脆弱的子宫口。

半藏实在难以承受如此的折磨，带着哭腔喊了出来，村濑对着崩溃的长子“嘘”了声，低下头和年轻的少主舌吻，把他的哭声都堵在了喉咙中。

终于在撞开了半藏的子宫口后，智械阴茎毫不留情地将那圈嫩肉抵开，开始灌入精液，另一边村濑又按下另外一个启动键，一根稍细的阴茎探进了半藏的后穴中，一插到底。半藏呼吸一哽，被两根硬如钢铁的阳具填得满满当当，连哭都哭不出来了。

人工制造的久保的精液喷射在他体内，打得半藏的子宫和肠道内壁都抽搐不已，随着大量精液的注入，他的肚子逐渐涨大，如同已经怀胎六月的模样。

村濑看着满脸泪痕的英俊青年无意识伸着舌头向自己索吻的模样，心底恶意更甚，伸手调大了流量。更多的精液从后穴注入，一路涌了上来，他按住半藏又开始猛烈挣扎的身体，欣赏被腥臭精液充满全身的少主绝望的神情。

然后一阵强烈的呕吐感涌了上来，半藏偏过头，开始咳嗽，吐出了一滩浓精。

“村濑，你做过了，放开他。”宗次郎姗姗来迟，虽然看似是在责怪村濑，实则他也颇为欣赏村濑扭曲的手法，才常常让他调教半藏。大名走上前来，揩掉了半藏嘴角的污液，捏着儿子的下巴，看着他已经失神的眼，颇为满意地说：“今天就到这儿，明天继续。”

后来那段时间，源氏再次见到了自己的兄者，半藏依旧滴水不漏，和他像往常一样相处，仿佛发生在岛田家的一切荒淫之事都有自己无关。后来源氏才知道，那是授精的强度太大，让半藏受了伤，所以才容许他休息了几天。

那几日换药都是宗次郎亲力亲为，半藏对父亲又敬又惧，每每对着父亲袒露私处就总是局促又僵硬。应大名要求，半藏换药都得在大堂里众目睽睽之下进行，低下的人整整齐齐地跪着，偶有人上来传信。而他们的少主就这么走到了大名的案前，将外袍敞开——他一般并不会被允许穿裤子和兜裆布，再坐在长桌上，对着父亲大张双腿。

威严凶悍的家主看着长子落向别处的眼神略有不悦：“看着我，半藏。”

半藏脸上滚烫，感觉背后是满堂焦灼逼人的视线，他看向自己的父亲，驯服地说了声：“是。”

“你怎么勃起了，因为所有人都知道你是个对父亲张开腿的骚货了吗？”宗次郎没有就此作罢，他的声音不轻，至少下面的人都听得见。

半藏抓着木案的手收得更紧，几乎要把桌沿捏碎。宗次郎用粘着药膏的手指轻轻按在他阴囊下裂开的那道肉缝上，周围还有些发青的毛茬，半藏的腿根抖了抖，拼命忍耐想合拢的冲动。

然后宗次郎冷哼了一声，用双指夹住里面敏感的阴核捏弄起来，半藏双腿摇晃着，几乎要坐不住，手里胡乱地抓着桌上的纸张。

他沙哑的喘息回荡在大厅中，所有人都听得清清楚楚，其中大部分都尝过他的滋味，如今他们虽然坐得端正尊敬，但衣物下的性器都已经是硬的发疼。

“我累了，你自己涂吧。”宗次郎挑了挑眉头，抽回了手。半藏看着自己水光泛滥的私处，那儿有被父亲故意揉出的淫浆还在往外涌，化了的白色药膏像男人的精水一样糊在肿得抽痛的阴部上，他还未开始自己处理，就又听到了父亲大声的刁难：“跪到桌上去，让所有人看看你的逼，看看你多淫贱，都让人操坏了。”

半藏紧拧着眉，眼神飘忽地迟疑了一瞬，但如果他不照做，只会让事情变得更糟糕。他变为跪趴的姿势，塌下腰，挺起结实的臀，把整个私处都暴露在了众人面前。木桌有些难以承载他健壮结实的身体。

低下有人倒抽了口气，还有不少人在压抑喘息，怕是已经有些家臣在暗处手淫起来了。

半藏缓慢地动手，他的手上没抹药膏，但这都是无关紧要的，大名只是想在众人面前凌辱他罢了。他揉弄着自己微微刺痛的阴蒂，残留的药膏触感冰凉，蔓延开之后一发不可收拾，刺激得他穴道收缩，流出更多的水来，滴下来浸湿了一桌的文件。

宗次郎站起身，在大庭广众前松了腰带，握着已经勃起的粗长阳具拍了拍半藏的脸，后者乖巧地伸出舌头舔去了父亲龟头上涌出来的前列腺液，然后卖力地吮吻起来，舔得啧啧作响。岛田家的家主一边揪着儿子的长发，操着他温热的咽喉，一边把刚才等在一旁的家臣叫了上来。

“山田，你过来。”

相貌平平，并不起眼但看起来颇为和善的中年人走了过来。

“你见过少主这模样吗？”宗次郎并没有问及正事，反而随口闲聊了起来。

山田瞥了境况窘迫的少主一眼，平和道：“上个月属下在后山遇见了村濑大人和少主，那时少主也是一丝不挂，看见属下便上前……”

“继续说。”要看山田似乎难以启齿，宗次郎便开口命令道。

“少主便径直伸手来掏属下的器物，一阵舔弄后自己坐了上来，夹得我射了好几回，后来村濑大人也来了，属下便和他双龙入洞，那日少主后来实在被操弄得狠了，哭得厉害，尿了我一身。”

宗次郎斜过眼看他：“哦？少主向来脾气坚毅，能让他落泪的人不多，你尝过他后穴吗？”

“属下并未。”

“现在试试？”

山田人不可貌相，面上从容，先前话里的迟疑也像逢场作戏，很快便投入到这场公开凌辱少主的游戏里来了。他只撩开几层衣物，掏出早就胀得紫黑的狰狞肉棒，龟头沾了沾半藏阴道分泌的粘液，便对着湿软的肛口一插到底。他一只脚踏在桌上，掐着半藏的臀肉，压在其背上开始凶猛地操干。

半藏极力稳住上半身，喉咙中发出断断续续的呜咽声，他本就被父亲操得眼眶湿润，如今又来一个如狼似虎的男人，他几乎无法在桌上稳住身躯。

“如何？”

“和少爷的阴穴一样令人难以忘怀。”

宗次郎笑了起来，拍了拍半藏唆紧了想取悦父亲的腮帮：“手别停，把你自己揉到喷水让大家看看。”

阶下众人只看到他们的少主分着双腿被自己的同侪骑着猛操，麦色的皮肉被拍得啪啪作响，山田深藏不露，每一击都撞在半藏的前列腺上，快感如同海啸一样袭来，不一会儿，半藏揉着的阴部便真的潮吹了。

一大股半浊半清的骚水喷涌而出，淋得桌下到处都是。半藏再也只撑不住，双腿向两边滑开，一抽一抽地跪趴了下来，他的阴道没有被插入，即时高潮了还是十分空虚。

宗次郎射进了儿子的嘴里，满意地看着眼神飘忽的半藏张开嘴舔了舔口中的浓精然后吞了下去。身后的山田也拔出了软下的的鸡巴，毕恭毕敬地站在旁边，仿佛刚才操了少主后穴的男人不是他。

“再尝尝少主的味道吧，山田。”宗次郎拨弄着半藏额前的刘海，慷慨地说道。

山田道了谢，低头伸出舌头灵巧地在半藏阴道口刮了一圈，刚高潮的少主往后瑟缩了一下。品了品那淫液的味道后，山田便告退了。底下的家臣小声的躁动一直未停。

“来吧，半藏，坐到我怀里，你也累了。”宗次郎难得眼神温柔了些，扶了长子一把。半藏刚从汹涌的情欲中回过神来，嘴里还有腥臊的精味，便看到了盘腿坐下的父亲胯下又再次昂扬的阴茎。

阴部充血高潮之后，他的伤处更疼，现在的性快感都会成为一种漫长的灼烧，半藏不是无法忍耐的懦夫，他还是转过身坐进了父亲的怀中。

他正面对着底下的群臣，那些人的目光赤裸，不加掩饰，仿佛用眼神就能舔舐他的身体，半藏现在已经很少觉得羞耻了，反而有一种奇异的快感充斥了他的身体。

父亲吻着他健壮的脊背，低声说：“今天不会操你，用你前边流水流个不停的地方磨吧。”

“是，多谢父亲。”半藏扶着桌沿坐下，另一手拨开了自己的外阴，用外翻的几片深红嫩肉裹夹住父亲的火热阴茎，开始上下摆动腰臀，讨好那根进出过他身体无数次的东西。

木桌的高度刚好留出了空间让底下众人观赏这场香艳淫靡的乱伦。大名和自己的长子唇齿交缠，吻得水声大作，半藏饱满的胸肌在父亲手中被捏得满是红痕，最具冲击的还是他们贴合在一起磨蹭的下体。

少主还是第一次在这么多人面前展示他天赋异禀的身体，那个磨蹭着父亲粗大鸡巴的雌穴，不到十分钟便会潮吹，即时不被任何东西插入，也会因为贴合到父亲性器上的火热温度和青筋形状而骚动起来。

“半藏，你把其他男人的精液漏在我身上了，我该怎么惩罚你呢？”宗次郎结束了一个吻，咬着半藏柔软的耳垂问道。

“抱歉，父亲。”  
被责难的少主下意识伸手按住自己的肛口，将刚才山田塞进去的精液都堵住，但这么做却于事无补，只是让涌出来的白浆黏了自己一手。

宗次郎目光垂下来，看着缕缕流下的白精淌进了半藏的雌穴缝隙里，用一种令人胆寒的口气说：“没关系，你再给我生个种就够了。”


	4. 禁欲期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 孕期禁欲/暴露癖/深喉口交/道具自慰/肉便器/SexToy/智力低下路人攻

过了快两个月，半藏终于怀上了久保的种，此后半年他的肚子一天天地大了起来，调教的强度也弱了下来，留给半藏不少时间休养生息。在足五月时总算稳定了胎儿，但他的腹部已经隆起了明显的幅度，不能再随意踏出家门。

在这期间，他也不再需要服用避孕的药物，和他交媾也不需要再有所顾忌。岛田大名派来的男人们依旧准时准点来亵玩他的身体，无论如何，这件事是不能落下的。

虽然岛田家的少主秉性高傲又拒人于千里之外，即时沦落为玩物也鲜少有服软之态，但他却偏偏有独特的魅力能勾得那些干过他的人魂不守舍。

这日，宗次郎去了半藏住的偏院，正看到他安排的男人卖力地干着活。半藏仰面躺在几个男人怀里，双手揪着他们黑色的衣襟，他自己身上的浴衣凌乱得无法蔽体，滚圆的腹部被其他人扶住。他乌黑的长发都汗湿了，贴在筋骨轮廓分明的肩胛上。

有个身材健壮，臂膀结实，长相凶恶的干部一手托着少主弹性十足的翘臀，一手伸出中指尽根埋入他湿淋淋的柔软阴道中极快地抖颤着，时时抠得那穴里喷溅出不少透明的淫液来。这人经验丰富，手上功夫了得，把少主体内的敏感点都周全地照顾到了，产生的快感甚至胜过真刀真枪的做爱。

半藏咬着牙，不时漏出几声难耐的呻吟，攥着他人衣物的手收紧又松开，连脚趾都因为性快感蜷缩了起来，满脸的潮红和汗水与他冷硬英俊的长相极为不配。

男人勾起中指，猛地一抠压，便意料之中看到少主绷紧了身体，处处肌肉线条都僵住了，然后含着他粗长中指的穴口收吮了好几下，涌出一大股一大股的半透明粘液淋在他手掌中。

“这样果然还是不行啊，少主这次连潮吹都做不到了吗？照理来说孕期不该更敏感吗？”男人遗憾地叹了口气，伸手摸了摸光裸的头部，“今天主人特意叮嘱过我们，你也不想大名失望吧？”

半藏偏着头，正好对着另一个男人的胯间，那人已经勃起了，隔着裤裆也能闻到那股浓烈腥臊的气味。

本来今天他们是不能动真格操半藏身上任何一个洞的，但那男人看着满身薄汗，瘫软在男人堆里的少主，还是鬼使神差地开口了：“需要我们的帮助吗？”

半藏当然知道这光头壮汉的尺寸，在整个家族里都是数一数二的粗硕，还是中间肥大，顶端上翘的形状。他的眼神如常的冷淡，却伸出脚，抵在那人胯间鼓鼓囊囊一大包上踩了踩，像无声的应允，随即便被男人拥进了怀里，房间里所有人都大汗淋漓，皮肉贴在一起滑腻又燥热，半藏背对着那光头，感觉到身后的人挑开裤腰，挺着一根粗屌就操了进来。

那男人也是敬业，并不只顾着自己爽，熟练地冲撞起半藏雌穴里的敏感点，磨得那块粗砺的内壁发麻。其他人伏到半藏胯下继续舔弄他鼓出阴阜外的肉唇。

这正被宗次郎撞了个正着。其他干部并未被罚，倒是半藏被训了一顿，但大名不想耽误正事，将长子带去另一处偏院的楼阁里。一旁的下人对半藏不着片缕的模样见怪不怪，遵守命令，上前为半藏蒙了眼。

“父亲，这是何意？”半藏迟疑地询问，随后他又被人引导着，分别将左右手脚绑在了一起，塞进了一个木箱中，他面朝下跪趴在狭小的空间里，并没有反抗。

“放心，是你会感到荣幸的事。你这个做兄长的也该发挥发挥作用了。”宗次郎的声音隔着木板传来，有些不真切。

半藏能感觉到自己的私处正暴露在外，这个密封的木箱关上后，只有这唯一一个圆洞开口，又恰恰将他的男性器官卡在了箱内。这让他的下身更敏感了，连一丝凉风吹过都能让他绷紧腿根。

过了很久，他听到了熟悉的声音。

“父亲要送我的生日礼物是什么？”是源氏来了，半藏如坠冰窟，浑身发冷。

宗次郎笑道：“你也长大了，总归得了解些事情。”

“这……？”源氏的话头戛然而止，呼吸也一滞，多半是见到了这木箱奇景。

宗次郎将粗糙的大掌猛地拍到了半藏露在外边的臀肉上，落下了一个红肿的掌印：“来试试这个穴吧，虽然是个名妓，但‘她’可干净得很，就是被用得多了点。”说完，宗次郎用手指捻住了半藏外翻的内阴唇揉了揉，那两片深红的肉瓣越来越松了，无法被阴阜裹着，露出了一部分吊在外边，看上去的确和久经情事的娼妇无异。

被父亲如此羞辱，被亲弟弟看到这副模样，跪在箱中的半藏深吸了一口气，却没有感受到多绝望，或许说其实他内心唯一抗拒的人，正是他最想得到的。

源氏憋了半天，说了句：“我做不到，父亲，这实在太奇怪了。”

“可是你的身体已经帮你接受了这份礼物，年轻人就是精神好，”宗次郎并未责怪次子，拍了拍他的肩膀，“或者你也可以想想其他的人，比如，你哥哥。”

“我不是……”源氏窘迫地解释，又被宗次郎打断了：“没关系，半藏的事早就不是秘密了，你不如想想他，然后借这荡妇的穴开荤吧，不用顾忌什么，她怎么玩都可以。”

源氏不再抗拒，半藏听到他的脚步声渐近，内心像被千丝万缕纠缠住一样绷紧，他甚至说不上来此刻心中是兴奋和希冀还是恐惧和抗拒。然后灼热的茎头抵上了他的阴穴，那是陌生的，却让半藏敏感异常，收缩着黏膜想咬紧弟弟的阳具。

而源氏并没有多做停留，毫不留情地撞了进来，开始自顾自地猛操起来。毕竟他并不知道含着自己性器的正是自己肖想已久的兄长。他就像对待一个泄欲工具一样粗暴肆意，他的尺寸也比父亲更胜一筹，虽然没有技巧，却将半藏穴里的肉摩擦地拽进拽出，力道之凶猛几乎让半藏交出声来，幸好他带着口枷，除了吞咽口水，什么都做不到。

“这骚货怎么样？”

“非常紧……并不像被许多男人干过。”

“他的屁股也很敏感。”

源氏无师自通，将三指塞进了兄长的肛口里，隔着肠壁，一会按压子宫内壁，一会又不知情地顶弄到前列腺。他初经人事，持久力稍逊一筹，却依旧把半藏干得尿了出来，从肿胀的阴核里喷涌出大股的浅黄液体。

他拔出软下的性器，急忙避开了。

宗次郎站在一旁满意地说：“你想和国中的同学分享分享这份礼物吗，毕竟马上就要分道扬镳了。”今天是他的成年礼，源氏的狐朋狗友们正在宴客厅里用餐。

“是个好主意，谢谢父亲。”

*

在顺利为久保组长诞下子嗣后，即使是体魄强健的少主也需要修养，更何况在孕期他浪费了太多时间在淫乐上，练武锻炼都拉下了不少，虽然依旧是丰乳肥臀的饱满身材，但半藏的体质却比从前差了些，再加上他近段时间以来被操弄得狠了，无论是两个穴道还是泌尿系统都需要时间恢复。宗次郎也不是不懂得疼惜长子的人，还是遵了医嘱，给半藏设下了两个月的禁欲期。

半藏从少年时期被破处时起，就每天保持着高频率的性交，即使是从前怀孕前后也从未经历过真正意义上的禁欲。如今大名却是铁了心要让他恢复身体，反而让半藏苦不堪言。

他从前可以自欺欺人，沉沦在肉欲中时时刻刻麻痹自己，说服自己是身不由己才会沦落至此，但现在留给他思考的时间实在是太多了，让他足以去仔细品味自己的欲望、索求与耻辱。

在饥渴难耐的时候，他也破天荒地想过主动去勾引城中的男人，无论是家仆还是武士，都忠诚得过分了些。要知道即使身为少主的他虽然实质上与性奴无异，但却是十足的心高气傲，换做从前，除非是宗次郎的命令不可违背，否则他绝不会主动向男人雌伏。

而与此同时，宗次郎依旧每晚会把长子叫到房间里，半藏的禁欲期并不等于他的禁欲期，即使少主的屁股和阴穴不能用了，但同样被调教过的喉咙也足够让岛田家的家主泄欲了。

在审阅完卷宗后，半藏已经在一旁等候多时，他敛着眉眼，也不多话，从前每到此刻他都会心生抗拒，无论被自己的生父操过多少次，他始终无法克服这份乱伦的罪恶与羞耻。但近日来，他却开始暗暗期待起被宗次郎侵犯。

“脱吧。”一手撑着面颊的中年男人斜睨了半藏一眼，另一手把玩着镇尺。

两侧站着的家仆似乎对这样的事习以为常，他们其中十有八九都亲自上阵过，除了年纪颇大或是性功能不太好的几个。

半藏将身上印着黑色云纹的浴衣脱了下来，他还在哺乳期，虽然不用喂奶，但胸脯已经涨得极大，他本来就胸肌丰厚，如今竟有些微垂，颇有些像真正的乳房。深色的乳晕和乳头都被撑得比从前更大，乳环上面还挂着滴乳白的奶水。

宗次郎沉默地视奸着他，半藏微侧着头，柔顺的黑发挡住了大半边脸，似乎这么做能让他的耻辱感减轻些。

“自己拨开，让我检查东西还在不在。”

从前宗次郎调教或是操弄他都是在两人独处时，他作为众人的泄欲工具这件事也是岛田家心照不宣的秘密。但最近他的父亲似乎越来越喜欢羞辱他，将他的淫乱模样公之于众。

“被一群男人看着就硬了？我真是小看你了，半藏。”宗次郎嗤笑了声。  
半藏无法违命，他与生俱来的本能就是服从岛田家的主人，只能在众目睽睽之下将手伸向了已经长出了些毛茬的阴阜，将大腿分开了些，半蹲下来。

吞咽唾沫的声音传来，两侧站着的男人都看得眼睛发直，个个裤裆都撑起了鼓鼓囊囊一团。

半藏低着头，看不清他的神情，但可以清清楚楚看到他两片肥嫩的外阴唇里含着一个小小的金属装饰的头部。他用指头将阴唇往两边扒得大开，露出了其中被仪器夹住的，已经充血肿胀的紫红嫩肉，那里面早已是翻江倒海，拉丝的淫水滑不溜手，差点弹了回去。半藏不得不更用力地捏住松松软软的深色阴唇，仿佛这样就能止痒似的。

那装置能检测他的性器官充血情况，除了每晚例行服侍宗次郎以外，其他时候他都被严格要求禁止产生性快感。

“你就像个被干熟了的骚货，看看你自己的穴颜色有多深。”宗次郎用平日里冷静威严的语调说出如此过火的羞辱之词，却让半藏愈发地兴奋了。

少主面上毫无波澜，顶多是呼吸沉了些，身下却传来了装置报警的轻微声响，那滴声不响却足以让所有人都知道——他喜欢这样的凌辱。

然后他轻车熟路地跪在桌案下，为自己的父亲打开喉咙，大名也毫不怜惜，将一根长屌尽数深插进长子的喉咙中。半藏接受过调教，连咽喉里最柔软的部分也能产生快感。他泪眼婆娑地吞咽着，努力让父亲又硬又热的龟头操到喉道的最深处，舌头努力地舔弄着粗壮的柱身。

每一次深插，父亲沉重的阴囊和气味浓厚的毛发都会撞进他的口鼻。

而少主露在桌外的屁股也暴露无遗，每个人都能看到他不停收缩的两个肉穴和被挤压出，淋漓滴落的阴液。他撑在地上的手突然摸到了只掉落在地上的狼毫。那毛笔虽然细长，但他实在是饥不择食，只想解解身下的空虚，便偷偷将它塞进了自己的阴道中，想尽可能快地操弄，满足那个不知羞耻的淫穴，却又怕发出声音被父亲抓包。

毛笔实在是太细，而他先前日日下身都在尝男人的粗屌和尺寸夸张的器具，还经历了一轮生产，还未恢复的肉穴不如从前紧致，即使用力也夹不住那根细笔杆，无法被摩擦的穴肉空虚地收缩着，只能靠那粗毛搔弄顶撞宫颈口解馋。

其他的家仆目不转睛地看着作践自己的少主，气血翻涌，如果不是家主铁令如山，半藏已经被他们轮番奸弄了好几轮了。

“上手。”宗次郎不耐烦地低声命令道，他快射了，一把揪住半藏的长发，将他按向自己的胯间，半藏下巴上都是无法吞咽的口水和父亲漏出的精液，他心中一惊，也只能伸手揉弄宗次郎的阴囊，努力用阴穴夹住毛笔。

最后宗次郎操他喉咙的力度实在太过激烈，半藏几乎不能呼吸，眼白都快翻出来，由于窒息他也难免高潮了，痉挛的阴道一松劲，毛笔便和潮喷出的淫水一起滑了出来，掉在地上发出了明显的响声。

宗次郎的脸色一刹间阴沉了下来。

“你这么痒那就含着毛笔去给屋里所有男人口交，滑出来一次就重来。”

其他忍耐多时的家仆倒是喜出望外，但却苦了少主，性器官无法被触碰的痛苦让他无法射精，但喉咙里的敏感点被男人的鸡巴不停顶撞却让快感在他体内堆积，最后他不知喝了多少人的精液，下身高潮到近乎麻木，却只能涌出一大股一大股粘稠的阴液，甚至无意识地失了禁，尿得遍地都是。

这样磨人的日子过了大概半个月，禁欲后留给半藏练习武艺忍术的时间多了不少，他便全身心投入其中，这样做也的确缓解了他大部分对性欲的需求。就在他逐渐习惯了这样的生活时，事情发生了一些转机，偶然一次在后山建议射术时，他发现了身上所戴监测装置的盲区。

那是一个偏僻的小院子，里面住的都是些年迈的家仆和他们的家眷，或者是些不太中用的备用人员。

他不动声色地走进了院中，敲门却无人应答，老旧的门锁也失去了它们应有的功能。少主推门进去，发现那是个杂乱的储物室，不怎么干净，却胜在僻静。

土岐便是一直住在这院中的人，他算不上年迈，虽然有个五十来岁，他体力不好，武艺也不理精，修理技术还过得去，所以能在岛田家混吃等死到这个年纪，还带着个快成年的痴呆儿子。

他妻子早逝，在岛田城里也不会有人瞎了眼跟了他，平日里有了性欲都自己草草了事，即使听说他们的少主人和许多男人有染，但他也不觉得轮得到自己。

可他在傍晚干完活回家时，却在门外听到了一丝不寻常的响动，他透过门缝，看到置物架旁坐着个人，黑发披肩，衣物还算整齐，但双手却伸进了下摆中动作着，他努力克制着呼吸，但脸上的潮红和浑身止不住的颤抖却能让人轻而易举猜到他正在自渎。

那个长得英俊凌厉的男人十分面熟，虽然是男人，但却浑身都散发着色欲的气味，散开的衣襟下饱满的胸脯比女性还诱人。

土岐一时过于震惊，不小心碰到了脚边的瓦罐，意料之中惊动了屋里的人。但那人却没有停手的意思，瞥了他的方向一眼，男人的眼神冷冽又淡漠，神情有些似笑非笑的意味，很快便转过头去，被漆黑的发挡住了。

少主正对着门窗的方向坐着，解开了腰带，两只腿踩在两边的木桌上，赤裸的脚踝细长洁白，引人遐想。他将涨奶的乳肉和烂熟的淫穴都袒露给土岐看，土岐这才发现他的纹身，对他的身份震惊之余又看清了他手上的动作原来是在用中指抽插自己的阴道，那充血湿润的穴肉将半藏细长的指节一节节吞如，鼓出微小的气泡，破裂后发出“啵”的轻响。

男人充血的阴蒂掉了出来，上面还夹着个小小的金属装置，金链连着两个乳环，随着他的动作晃动着。很快，他便不满足于一根手指了，逐渐加到了四根指头，那穴道看上去便是被操熟了的样儿，他从前见过的女人甚至都没般夸张，土岐吞了口口水，心想道。

少主本就臂力过人，难得有喘息纵欲的机会，便卯足了劲，四只手指猛力迅速地通捣自己的阴穴，发出极响亮的“咕叽”声，操得夹在自己阴核上的小金属夹上下晃动，他一兴奋，胸口的奶水也止不住地流，这淫乱模样任谁都吃不消，简直就是明目张胆的勾引。

即便如此，半藏似乎还是觉得不够尽兴。他站了起来，在储物室中翻找了一阵，找到了个器物，放在了靠窗的桌上。土岐顺势挪了挪位置，在暗处扒着窗缝继续窥视，两个人都发现了彼此，却都没有说破，他发现那他自己前些日子打磨的木质烛台，因为尚未完工，所以烛台虽然有了底座，柱体部分还是根和手腕差不粗，顶端略大的木棒。

少主走了过来，背对着他蹲在了桌上，白色的短袜被自己的淫水浸出了几块水痕。黑发青年一手拨开了自己阴部的层层软肉，滴了几股粘稠的骚水下来，将那木烛台润得油光瓦亮。另一手扶着底座，缓缓坐了下来，用翻在外面鼓出的穴肉磨蹭柱头，不停发出黏黏嗒嗒的水声。

他离窗户太近了，土岐甚至都能闻到他身上的味道，而那白皙圆润的屁股并不大，他一手便能握住，现在就和他咫尺相隔，他有一种打开窗，将脸埋入青年下身里的冲动，但还是忍住了。

那烛台的顶部有成年男子拳头的大小，少主腿根发颤，但湿漉漉的淫穴却轻而易举地将黑色的粗木柱吞了进去，他调整姿势时微微起身，吸吮着假阳具一般的木柱的阴肉便被拖拉出一小截。找到合适的发力点后，少主便开始上下晃动腰肢，两团雪白的臀肉上下甩动，看得土岐两眼发花，他还没来得及去搓下身便泄在了裤裆里，只能臆想正在岛田家少主骚穴里驰骋的人正是自己了。

层层叠叠的淫浆被一波一波挤压出来，顺着穴口和木棒的缝隙流下来，在桌上汇成了一滩水渍。少主一阵痉挛，浑身的肌肉都因为高潮片刻地缩紧后，便勉力抬起屁股吐出了那根裹着厚厚一层淫水的烛台，又掰开自己的臀缝，用屁眼把那根粗棒含了进去，连润滑都免了，一路畅通无阻。一开始还能有些快感，可他一想起双穴被同时猛操的快感后，身体却越发空虚，连高潮都只是片刻的登顶，之后便落入更加索然无味的低谷中去。

就这么轮番交替插了几遍后，青年拔出了那根临时找来的假阳具，跪爬在桌上分开大腿，朝着窗口方向掰开了自己两个被操得发肿的穴口。倏地，几股温热的粘液喷洒在了他的阴道口，半藏愣了愣，伸手去揩了把，发现是腥臭的浓精，他余光瞥到那窗户被拉开了道缝隙，但他非但没有恼怒，反而游刃有余地用指头沾了那些精液，往自己的阴穴里塞。

果不其然，窗户被一把推开，一双粗糙的手握住了他的臀瓣，拖了过去。

*

土岐梦想成真了，或者说他做梦也没有想到这几天发生的事，每天傍晚，他们未来的继承人都会准时出现在他的破木屋里和他做爱。他性能力不佳，年纪也不小，时常力不从心，也不知道为什么少主会看中他，有时候少主如狼似虎的欲求对于他来说像是一种甜蜜的负担。

比如此刻，少主肥嫩的臀肉正压在他的脸上，他有些难以呼吸，但却停不下来吮吸青年阴穴中汁水的动作，那粘液有些腥味，却又有股香甜的味道。少主左边的小阴唇格外松垮，也许是被其他男人嘬多了，他也喜欢这松松软软的口感，慢条斯理地用舌头逗弄着半藏阴部的每个敏感点，舔得爽了，少主还会难耐地挪动屁股，将淫水蹭得他满脸都是。

而他的情况比较糟糕——他硬不起来了，少主的口舌功夫非常好，估计也是身经百战，通常要给他舔好一会儿才能稍微有点动静。

而在他们做爱的时候，一人之下的少主倒是百无禁忌，连狗链和项圈都可以带。土岐从未玩过这么新奇的花样，市场会有种置身梦境的错觉。

有事时间急，少主也从不和他多话，进门便扒了他的裤子开始舔，然后背过身撩起打褂的下摆，通常半藏会先脱了外裤和兜裆布再过来，直接露出赤裸的肥臀，用准备充足的阴穴吞下他只能半勃的阴茎。

因为土岐的尺寸也不太可观，有时半藏会骑得用力过猛，似乎如此就能操得深一点，但却于事无补，顶多能让那根不中用的肉棒稍微硬一些。

这种时候，土岐通常会扯紧少主脖子上的狗链，借窒息增加快感。

“用手。”半藏冷不丁地开口。

“做什么……？”土岐有些摸不着头脑。

“插我。”

“哪个洞？”

半藏有些气短，也不知道这个不中用的家仆是真傻还是装傻，便自己伸手往阴道里加了两指，随着自己前后耸动腰肢的频率一起抽插。他死命地抠弄阴道前壁那块粗糙的肉苔，希望可以快些解决今天的需求。

那呆愣的老废物似乎突然开窍了，一手捏住了少主饱满的乳肉，用力一挤的同时，另一手三指抠进了他的肛门里开始捣弄。

一时间三处快感涌了上来，半藏低叫了声，胸口的乳汁喷在了地上，大腿打着颤，屈膝夹紧了。

在他高潮失神的片刻，突然一股眩晕感袭来，等到他从昏迷中醒来时，已经天黑了。

这个时间他得去见父亲了，如果大名找不到他，那后果将不堪设想。

半藏企图起身，发现脖子上的狗链和项圈换成了铁质的，他被锁在了床边，手链都带着枷锁，中间又有支撑杠，手脚都大开无法合拢，而他正被一个壮年男子抱在怀里。他胸口又酥又麻，正是那个男人埋头在嘬吸他的奶水，看上去智力不太健全。

“我儿子从小丧母，也没见过女人。”土岐坐在旁边，有些怯懦的观察着少主的反应。

“所以你就把我绑了？”半藏瞥了他一眼，“你现在不放我走，明天你就会死。”

“你就陪陪他吧，反正我都能操你，多一个人也无所谓。”土岐似乎有些愤懑，口不择言道。

少主懒得和他多费口舌，冷笑了声。土岐看着自己的儿子只会吸奶有些恨铁不成钢，走上前  
扒了傻子的裤子，结果本能驱使，赤身裸体地厮磨了一番，那傻子竟然勃起了，那根鸡巴和他父亲的截然不同，倒是粗长得有些像动物阴茎，充血起来黑红狰狞，在少主还漏着精水的淫穴旁一阵胡乱戳刺，一边嘴里稀里糊涂地说着胡话。

看不下去的土岐蹲在床边，伸手扶着儿子的长屌，扒开了少主湿润黏滑的阴穴，塞了个龟头进去。那痴傻的男人顺势一个猛顶，死死抱住了少主的身躯开始耸动胯部。

久违的粗热鸡巴深插了进来，在饥渴多日的骚穴中横冲直撞，几乎将宫颈都顶得变形，不时还会突破那个小口，捣进敏感至极的子宫里去，舒爽得少主几乎要失神，他挺起胸膛又难耐地弓起腰肢，脚趾收紧在床榻上来回摩擦，下半身被刚开荤的傻子猛操，撞在床板上啪啪作响。那傻子吸得他乳头刺痛，另一手还在揪另一侧的乳尖。

久未经历如此猛烈的性爱，即使是少主也被操得大汗淋漓，黑发披散在脏乱的床铺上，几乎要失控，他再也忍不住声音，开始低声地呻吟起来。

为了防止被人发现，土岐走过来掏出肉棍塞进了少主的嘴里，少主也不恼怒，反而舌头一卷，本能地舔了起来。

另一边傻子操完几轮后，似乎十分执着于舔弄半藏的身体，换个方向开始用吃奶的力气猛吸少主的私处，本就松软下来的阴蒂被他吸得更长，傻子满嘴的淫水和自己的精液，一边傻笑，一边拨弄着几片充血成了紫红色的淫肉，一不小心抠到了其中最敏感的阴核，半藏浑身一颤，傻子便死命抠那上面的尿孔，直至少主浑身剧震，从那阴核上的小孔里漏出了一股源源不断的淡黄尿水，洒得满床都是。

“尿尿了！我也要尿尿！”傻子继而爬上少主的身体，在他嘴里堵着阴茎无法呵止的情况下，又把鸡巴塞回了少主已经大大洞开的阴道里，来回操了几下，便一个深顶，将尿尽数喷进了子宫深处。另一边土岐也射了一泡精水在少主嘴里，将其上上下下都填得满满当当。


	5. 公开处刑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 公众场合调教/胶衣/sex机器/鞭打私处/轮奸/失禁

宗次郎的勃然大怒是半藏意料之中的，那天晚上他被土岐父子下药后锁在后山的小屋中翻来覆去地淫弄，直到后半夜才告一段落，他们在岛田城中的分量实在太微不足道愚蠢通常伴随着无畏，对自己接下来的遭遇一无所有。

当大名带着人搜到了后山时，屋中的人已经偃旗息鼓，土岐父子正坐在桌边喝茶，而被桎梏住的少主双腿大开，合不拢的双穴都松松垮垮地洞开，淌出一大滩男人们射进去的尿液。他满身都是乱七八糟的体液，黑发上粘满了浑浊的浓精，微张着嘴，失神地望着漆黑的天花板。

他的知觉和听觉似乎都游离在肉体之外，只能隐约听到些嘈杂的声响，然后温热的液体溅落在他身上，是血的腥味，随后两颗头颅落地的闷响接踵而至。

*

“我还以为自己能多休息两个月呢，没想到少主这么舍不得我。”村濑用一种极为夸张的语气说道。他瞥了跟在他身后的半藏一眼，后者依旧是那副微微蹙眉的淡漠神情，连冷哼都不愿施舍，这让村濑愈发想激怒他，凌辱他。

今天他领命要对少主实行惩戒，大清早便领着人来了岛田城的大门口。少主也并不解释或反抗，驯服地跟来受罚。

“真是有骨气啊，岛田家的继承人，”村濑依旧不依不饶地冷嘲热讽，伸手挑了挑半藏的衣襟，“反正迟早都得脱，穿着又有什么意义，再何况这城里哪个男人没见过你赤身裸体的模样？”

一直沉默不语的半藏终于开了口，他前夜才耗费了大力气，如今的声音都比往常嘶哑低沉：“村濑，我服从的人只有我的父亲，”他细长的眼瞥向一旁阴沉的男人，仿佛对方才是自己的阶下囚，“而你，什么都不是，不要得寸进尺。”

村濑止不住地狂笑起来，惹得过路的人纷纷侧目，城中的人都知道他是个疯子，几乎没有人愿意和他打交道。他附在少主耳边说：“惹怒我只会吃更多苦，还是说你期待的就是这个？”

半藏不再应答。他在背着宗次郎偷欢时便料想过自己会遭受的惩罚，多半是被身强力壮的男人轮奸，这已经是比较好受的了。

然而村濑却在城门口停了下来，岛田城建成在山上，城门虽然大开，但来来往往的人都还是城内的武士和家臣。原本门前放着石碑的地方，现在取而代之的则是连半藏也忌惮的一件器物——先前用来给他授精的智械。

那通体漆黑的机械经过调试后转换成了大腿分开，蹲坐的姿势，看上去像把诡异的人形椅子。一旁的小木案上还有杯茶水，村濑端起茶杯，毕恭毕敬地双手乘上：“请。”

那杯茶里必然放了催情的猛药，但少主别无抉择，只能一饮而尽。他知道接下来要发生什么，咬牙平静了片刻后看了看四周，问道：“在哪儿换衣服？”

“就在这儿，脱吧。”村濑拿出了那套黑色的乳胶衣。

重新穿上那身紧身衣后，那些让人不快的记忆也随着怪异的触感涌了回来，咬噬着半藏的神经。这套衣服也做了些改动，不仅露出了他的臀部与阴部，这次在胸口处也做了镂空，将他哺乳期的胸脯托了起来，堆积起来仿佛女人浑圆的双乳。

他刚坐上去，身后的机械便伸手钳制住了他的腰肢，冰冷的触感紧贴着他的身体，让人不寒而栗。村濑游刃有余地将少主的双手反绑在身后，用皮带分别将他的双腿固定在智械漆黑的大腿上，让半藏坐在授精机械上，与其密不可分。

过路有些人或偷瞄，或在暗处驻足手淫，开始观赏这场难得的好戏。

药效发挥作用后像狂浪一样一波一波地冲刷着半藏的理智，他低着头粗喘着，动弹不得的身体更是躁动。他的克制和忍耐是村濑最喜欢，也是最感兴趣，并且最想破坏的东西。

“看来今天少主也想挑战自己的耐力？”村濑蹲在半藏大开的下身前，对着他被黑乳胶衣边缘箍得鼓在外面的阴阜吹了口气，看着被操松的阴道口里面缩了缩，喷出了一小股骚水，“只要你不挣扎动弹，这台机器就不会开动，我也不会动手，这个新挑战怎么样？”

半藏并不惧怕惩罚，但此刻如果他放弃了忍耐，将是又一次对他所剩无几的自尊的重创——他总是在不恰当的时机坚持不必要的信念。逐渐蒸发的理智变成了火，燎过他的全身，他的血液都在为性欲沸腾。

他感觉自己坚守了几个世纪，但在最终崩溃后挪动臀部的一刻，村濑却嗤笑了一声，说了句：“三分钟，不错的成绩。”

随即，乌黑发亮的茎头便从机械的裆部伸了出来，顶端密布着坚韧的鬃毛，刚一抵住少主的外阴，刺痛和酥痒便让半藏慌了神：“这什么东西？！”

村濑蹲着抬头看他，得意道：“一些新功能，哦我忘了，”说着用两指撑开了少主的阴道口，以免那毛刺划伤软肉。但那东西一寸寸刮搔过阴道壁的感觉也足以让半藏备受折磨，他仰起头又低下，黑发披在面颊上，喉咙里压着难耐的低吼，“少主总是离不开我啊。”

随着那假阳具越伸越长，柱身上狰狞的凸起也露了出来，最后那鬃毛茎头刚好抵在了柔嫩的宫颈口上，本就如拳大的器具将少主的阴穴扩到了极限。药性让大部分痛苦都变成了快感，即便如此还是苦不堪言的半藏不停挣扎着企图起身，却无济于事，他下身深红的穴口都被崩得发白，紫红的阴唇可怜兮兮地裹在上面，挂着滴滴答答的淫液。

然后那骇人的黑色阳具开始捣弄起来，用一种几乎残酷的力度挤榨着少主的穴水，因为同时碾压到了前列腺，所以连没有被触碰的肠道也开始涌出粘液。

如此诡异的淫秽场面甚至有些猎奇，周遭围观的家臣越来越多，但那些男人的窃窃私语半藏都无暇顾及，他昨日才被玩弄到麻痹的下身哪儿经得起这样的折磨，加上催情药的作用，让他几乎濒临疯狂，随着那机械阴茎抽插的频率上下摇摆自己的下体，好减轻些被深干猛操的痛苦，看上去却像个欲求不满的荡妇。

他身体其他部分都被黑色乳胶覆盖着，被猛操的深红私处和白皙的大腿根格外显眼，隔得再远也一眼就能看见这幅淫乱景象。

然后那机械开始不停地喷出液体灌满他的阴道、子宫和肠道，不停把他的肚子撑得如怀胎十月一样鼓大，随着下一轮的操弄，那些液体又会像失禁泄洪一样尽数喷出来，以此反复。

少主恍惚间听到了村濑捏着他的面颊说：“你父亲吩咐我，一定要好好洗洗你，我看不洗个几十遍冲不掉你身上精液的臭味。”

几乎失去意识，陷入昏迷的半藏突然被一阵短促的刺痛惊醒，他吹开面上的长发，抬起头看到了站在他面前的村濑，诡谲瘦长的男人手握着一根细长教鞭，紧接着又是一记猛抽砸在他的阴阜上，留下了一道红痕。

半藏忍耐着，咬得槽牙作响。他做什么都是徒劳，低头便能看到自己大开的双腿间，袒露在众目睽睽下的阴唇和阴蒂都被村濑用教鞭打得乱颤，淫水四溅，而他并不怕疼，只怕自己竟然因此而产生了新的快感。

几个小时过去，少主尿意也难忍，在村濑步步紧逼的抽打下，终还是颤抖着摇晃屁股，挺着骚逼失禁了，淡黄色的水柱淋在地面上，村濑蹲下身用嘴堵住了那股尿，舌头一卷，用力一吮，逼得半藏一个激灵，排完了所有的尿水。

“味道不错。”村濑评价了一句，反而让半藏更觉得耻辱。

他的胸膛也难逃一劫，乳头都被鞭打得血红，喷出得奶水顺着黑色的乳胶衣淌进他的私处。

少主的腿内侧是不同于麦色极度的白皙，被抽打得满是血痕。不怀好意的村濑停下了抽打，用教鞭顶部抵住了小小的肉核，然后是阴茎上的马眼，那鞭子极细，村濑稍稍用力便插了进去。脆弱的尿道被摩擦的快感陌生至极，半藏的叫声都变得有些凄厉，难掩哭腔。

在村濑尽兴后，他抱着意识模糊的少主挪了挪位置。半藏已经僵直的阴道紧紧含着机械的柱体，几乎拔不下来，村濑随手抹了把分泌液，四指塞进了半藏的后穴里粗暴地掏了掏，伏爬在他身上的少主无意识地嗯了声，罕见的乖顺。

村濑将那可怕的阳具重新塞进青年的肠道中，让半藏被钉牢在授精机上，一丝不挂朝着大门的方向，被拳大的铁棍操开的阴穴烂熟得彻底，兜满了湿湿滑滑的液体，像是个准备万全的肉便器。

对这样的成果十分满意的村濑走到了少主背后，拍了拍他的面颊，强迫他清醒过来，在他耳边小声道：“你肯定很期待接下来的环节，我敢保证你的宫颈口肯定已经沉下来求操了。”随后抬头大声喊道：“机会难得，赶紧过来排队，人人都有份操他。”

在远处手淫了多时的男人们赶忙聚了过来，衣物磨损的声音四起，仰面倚靠在授精机械肩上的少主入眼全是大小不一的阴茎，男人们围拢了过来，然后今天第一根火热的肉棒插了进来，“噗呲”一声，他穴里蕴着的满满当当的水喷得到处都是。

不知名的男人夹紧了屁股抵在他身下开始疯狂地耸动，他被强迫接吻，连喉咙深处都被这些如狼似虎的低贱家仆舔弄，然后被塞进另一个男人肿胀的鸡巴。

他漫长的一天才刚刚开始，而进出城门的过路人也越来越多了。


	6. 少年

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 未成年性行为/初夜回忆/鬼父/NTR/轮奸中出

半藏做了一个很长的梦，一直回溯到他的少年时代，也正是噩梦开端之前日子，不如说，他的人生中并没有真正称得上无忧无虑的明朗时光。他和源氏同父异母，他虽然是长子，但生母却是风俗街的游女，六岁前都在母亲身边。

直到后来，传闻中的大人派人来接走他们母子，等来的却是一具游女的尸体，半藏那时不明白自己的母亲为何会在熬出头的那天自杀，但即使他的母亲活下来，也不会对他后来的境遇有任何改变。

在被接回岛田城后，过人的天赋和才能让他得到了被训练的机会。当然，岛田城的大名从来都没将他视如己出过，能得到宠爱的只有他正妻所生的次子，半藏更像一件可以被肆意打磨的工具，暂时填补上继承人的空位。他的努力和愚忠什么都没能改变，反而让他陷入了万劫不复的命运。

他从小就体质异于常人，两套生殖系统的共存使得他的性启蒙比普通人更早，性欲也更强。在八岁时他就会悄悄用桌角磨蹭自己的阴阜，再后来他便开始自己动手去摸索这具身体，逐渐也掌握到了些窍门，能通过揉弄外阴达到高潮。

虽然半藏是作为少主被培养的，但关于他身世的流言蜚语还是在城里传得四起，大多数人对他的态度也不算恭敬。甚至有时他还会被陪练的教官或武士猥亵，这些人有恃无恐，心知肚明大名向来不关心这个长子，便开始试探禁忌。

半藏从小在花街长大，对情欲之事耳濡目染，也知道这些下作的成年人在亵玩自己，但他并没有选择反抗，他必须在偌大的岛田城中生存下去，并且他的的确确也解决了自己的生理需求。

这些卑鄙的男人大多数时候会把他拉到偏僻的院中，脱下裤子让他舔吮肮脏的阴茎，或是扒光少主的弓道服，揉捏他还未发育的浅粉色乳头，再将他的大腿并拢，贴着他私处中间小巧的阴唇缝摩擦泄欲，但始终没有人敢破他的处，毕竟这是个有迹可循的大罪名。

这些人的行为并没有给半藏带来什么心灵上的创伤，反倒是助长了他日益旺盛的性欲。

他还记得十四岁那年的夏天，他因为那段时间高强度的体力训练而耽搁了学业，没能按时交上文学老师布置的作业。

但年少的半藏并没有想到这样一个小小的偏差会让大名亲自来教训他。

在那个平白无奇的夜里，迷迷糊糊的少年正躺在床上打盹，却突然被人掀了被子。他习惯了每晚在自慰后将手指塞在雌穴中再入睡，此时半藏身上的浴衣被卷到了腰间，少年正在发育的下半身还略显清瘦，小小的屁股不算饱满，但双腿间的阴阜却因为发育期堆积脂肪而鼓得圆润。

他抬头便撞上了宗次郎冷漠审视的眼神，惊得呆滞住了，下意识抽出了插在阴道里的手指，发出了“啵”的水声。

“父亲……”少主努力稳住声调，但话音未落便被大名拎着衣襟拉下了床，一路被拽着丢坐在了书桌上。

大名走到长子跟前，抽出一支毛笔递给他，厉声道：“把你的课业给我写完。”

砚台就在半藏的手边，但他却没看到水桶。宗次郎嫌少来看他，自从来到岛田城后，他和父亲见面的次数就屈指可数，他不希望惹父亲生气，也不想父亲失望。

宗次郎身形高壮健硕，手掌也大，一手便撩开了半藏的衣摆，少年受惊般夹紧了双腿，企图遮挡住一丝不挂的私处。

“现在知耻了？哪儿能出水你不清楚吗，半藏。”宗次郎冷哼道。

少年咬着牙思索了片刻，最后还是打开了腿，露出了自己光洁的阴部，企图将毛笔尖塞进雌穴中去，但他那时还是个生涩的雏鸟，干燥的摩擦让笔尖寸步难行。

宗次郎伸出手，用指腹抵住了他柔嫩的阴蒂，那处还未发育，小小的肉核刚被揉了两下便开始充血。少主轻声叫了出来，双腿打着颤，穴里分泌出了些许汁液润湿了毛笔。宗次郎用大手摩挲着长子白嫩的腿根和臀肉，心猿意马地筹划着什么。

然后半藏被他握着腰翻转成了上半身趴在桌上，下身荡在桌前的姿势。还未默写完的文章就铺陈在半藏面前，他手握着笔却没有勇气落下。

他感觉到自己的浴衣被一直撩起，卷到了胸口前，整个下身都赤裸地暴露在父亲面前了。一双粗糙的大手贴着他修长的双腿往上抚摸，最后停在了臀缝前，往两侧拉开，他的后穴凉飕飕的，然后大名又用大拇指掰开了他的阴唇，仿佛在检验一道自己即将享用的菜肴。

很显然，从前对他漠不关心的父亲并不知道他身体的秘密，突然得到了这么多关注的半藏也不想轻易放弃这个机会。

“继续写，错一个字就要受罚，一字不差写完一个段落就有奖励。”

对身后父亲的行动一无所知的半藏只能硬着头皮开始默写，他记忆力过人，完整地写完第一篇诗词并不是难事。一分钟过后，他停下了笔，伏爬着乖巧地等待父亲的奖励。

宗次郎将中指伸到了他嘴边，命令道：“舔。”半藏驯服地张开嘴，笨拙地舔弄，直到那根手指被收了回去。然后他便感觉到自己的雌穴口被一根粗长的，指节分明的手指顶开了，宗次郎没有怜香惜玉的意思，直接碾开了初生的处女膜，但却没有见血。半藏从未被人插入过，不适感让他浑身发抖。

阅人无数的岛田家大名对情欲之事轻车熟路，中指一勾便摸到了粗糙的敏感点，尚且年少的半藏从未尝过这滋味，剧烈的快感瞬间掩盖了所有不适，爽得他小幅度地摇了摇屁股。

“继续写。”父亲依旧没有手下留情的意思，冷声呵斥道，但中指操弄长子小穴的动作却没有停下，未经人事的嫩肉裹着他的指节，连抽插都有些困难。

本来顺利的默写被宗次郎徒然加快的手上动作打乱了，他指奸的动作开始深深浅浅，加快速度，屈起食指用力地碾按最为敏感的阴蒂，操得少年下身水声大作。半藏被从未经受过的强烈快感折磨得头脑空白，终于错了一句词。

大名立刻抽走了手，半藏还来不及失落，重重的一巴掌便砸了下来，他咬紧嘴唇才没叫出声。宗次郎打得他白皙的臀肉上都是掌印，然后扇的位置越来越往下，甚至像是故意在抽打他的外阴，被操湿的阴道口一片绯红，但宗次郎越用力， 他虽然疼，下体却像失禁般淫水越泄越多，看得宗次郎冷笑起来。

“果然是那个荡妇的孩子，如出一辙。”

打得尽兴后，半藏已经是满头大汗，臀肉红肿，齐肩的黑发荡在脸侧。他的父亲倾身，下体抵上了他的腿间，隔着布料也能感觉到鼓鼓囊囊一大包的东西顶了过来。

“继续写。”

一种极为禁忌的，羞耻的，隐匿的快感萌发了，并且在此后一直如跗骨之蛆般折磨着半藏。他提起笔，有惊无险地写完了第二篇。

“说，你这次想要什么奖励。”大名一把揪住了长子的长发，逼迫他仰头。少年的身体韧性极佳，向后弯曲成了能面对父亲的姿势，他放下笔，这次他主动用双手扳开了自己臀缝和腿根，露出了充血的嫩红色穴口，他知道他的父亲想享用这个：“想要父亲的阴茎插进我的女穴里。”随即伸出了舌尖，被低下头的中年男人卷进口中，吻得啧啧作响。

那时年少的半藏还在一种不知羞耻的懵懂中肆意索取，满足自己的本能，后来才又变得艰涩冷硬起来。

然后一根粗长坚硬的肉棍长驱直入，一寸寸顶开未经人事的密穴，宗次郎将儿子窄紧的阴道拓宽成自己的形状，轻而易举便顶到了还未发育打开的宫口，激得半藏嗯嗯呜呜。

弯折的体位让少主有些难以呼吸，正值壮年的大名的吻粗暴又极具侵略性，少主合不拢唇，努力吞咽着，口水却依旧流满了下巴。等到他下身适应了被插入后，父亲便开始猛力地抽插，硕大的阴囊拍得半藏臀肉愈发红肿，雪白的屁股撞在宗次郎的腹肌上肉浪阵阵。

成年女性都招架不住宗次郎的兽欲，这般猛烈粗暴的操弄让半藏肚腑酸胀，连子宫和胃部都快被顶得位移，早已射精的阴茎卡在桌面上，精液喷在纸上晕开了墨迹。

少主的身形和父亲相比实在过于单薄轻巧，在衣着整齐的大名怀中几乎被衣袖笼住。

“大人，大人，您在吗？”门外倏地传来女人的声音，是宗次郎的夫人见他多时未归，出来寻人了。

大名松开了长子的唇，半藏忍耐不住，小声地呻吟起来，看着他因欲望而逐渐涣散的眼神，低声说：“叫大声点，让她过来看看，岛田家的长子是怎么勾引他的丈夫的。”

这话的羞辱意味让半藏猛地收紧了阴穴，夹得父亲舒爽得吸了口气。随时可能被发现的紧张感让半藏叫得更大声了，他随着被父亲奸弄的节奏断断续续地哼着，收起一条腿踩在书桌上，将大腿根打开到极限，方便父亲操干得更顺畅，也方便自己使劲前后摇摆腰臀助力。父亲那根粗壮的黑红长屌裹着透明的淫水在十四岁的少主穴中进进出出，男人粗密卷曲的阴毛都被儿子分泌出的阴水打得湿透，不时黏在少年的会阴上。阴穴口几乎被宗次郎粗鲁的动作操得翻卷，刚破处就被奸弄得如此凄惨。

“你真是天生的骚货，这么小就懂得勾引男人了。”宗次郎喃喃低语，掐着儿子的腰游刃有余地搅弄那刚开苞就已经被操得颇为顺滑的嫩穴，另一只手抚过半藏光洁的肩头，他本不打算为庶子纹上家纹，但他现在却很想看看巨龙盘踞在这幅身体上的模样。

畸形的背德快感让半藏越来越不满足，他伸出手去摸索父亲与自己紧密结合的私处，那根插在自己体内抽动的粗屌竟然还剩了一大截在外面，他小声地请求道：“请全部插进来，父亲。”

宗次郎眼看儿子要硬来，便用大掌箍紧了那柔韧腰肢，少年身上的肌肉尚未完全成型，手感光滑又柔软，令人欲罢不能。

“你会被操坏的，小荡妇。”说完，大名便伸手沾了沾儿子滴了满桌的淫液，插进了紧致的肛口中开始扩张肠道，另一种新奇的胀痛和快感让初尝禁果的半藏无力招架，他短促地小声呻吟着，门外的人似乎听到了动静，停下了呼喊离开了。

“她听见了。”宗次郎在长子耳边低声道，随即扶着鸡巴挺进了他刚被开拓至松软的后穴中，这次是尽根没入，一路顶到了结肠尽头，半藏的叫声徒然拔高，几乎尖叫出声。他被父亲钉在了身下，像只不自危而后被突然宰杀的羔羊。

像是为了安抚他，父亲将他拉起身，背对着拥入怀中，抚摸着儿子腹部被自己巨硕阴茎顶出的凸起，吻着半藏啜泣的泪水和打湿的黑发：“你猜她会怎么想，会不会告诉别人？她一定不知道你还有个骚穴，也许会为我生出另一个孩子。”

半藏一只细瘦的脚踝被父亲捉起，拉开以方便被操干肛门，宗次郎一边缓慢地深顶着，一边用手温柔地轻抚儿子被他打肿的阴唇。隔靴搔痒的快感和肠道中的胀痛让半藏不适，他伸手去按父亲的大手，小声哀求：“父亲……请用力些，快一些，很痒。”

有些神经质的宗次郎刹那间加快了手上的动作，一把捏住儿子娇嫩的阴蒂和阴唇，开始猛烈地揉动，震得阴阜都在抖动，下身也开始暴风骤雨般疯狂地深操，操得少年在他身上摇来晃去。食髓知味的艳红阴穴无助地抽动着，收缩着空气，期望有什么东西能贯穿它。

濒临崩溃的半藏大声叫喊着，乞求父亲停下，但怎么也无法撼动捂住他阴部的大掌，那根可怕的阳具在他肠道里来回冲刺，他只能绝望地看着自己的肚子被顶得来回鼓起。

然后宗次郎挑了根最粗的毛笔，约有四指粗，将  
柄部缓缓塞进了儿子的阴穴中，刚被壮年男人尺寸傲人的鸡巴通捣过的阴道乖顺地含住了那毛笔，剩了半根露在外面。

宗次郎舔吻着儿子的耳廓，缓缓抽动着那根毛笔，听着半藏沙哑的哭腔：“你的子宫口都降下来了，明明都没发育完全就已经做好为我怀孕的准备了吗？”

“是……”半藏意识不太清晰，唯一记得的就是服从，“请父亲射在我的子宫里。”

“我会的，我会的，”宗次郎将儿子的长发撩到耳后，捉住他双脚，用把尿的姿势抱着他狠操，半藏为了保持平衡，不得不反搂着父亲，几乎要哭得背过气去。

“来，继续写。”岛田家的主人贴在自己的长子耳边低声道，伸出舌头舔弄耳孔，敏感点被刺激的快感像连锁爆炸，半藏抽搐着长吟了一声，阴穴里含着的毛笔差点滑了出去。

大名操他屁股的动作缓了缓，少主努力挪动着阴部，想在纸上拖动笔尖，却只留下了乱七八糟的墨痕。因为反作用力，粗长的笔杆不时顶到半藏脆弱的宫口，那令人麻痹的快感几乎让他上瘾，他越来越心不在焉，甚至将笔抵在纸面上，贪婪地来回摇晃屁股，磨砺自己窄小宫颈的嫩肉，喷出泄洪般的骚水来。

“你太让我失望了，半藏。”父亲的声音又变得冷漠，一手堵住了他的马眼，一把掐住了他充血后露在阴唇外的阴蒂，用力一捏尿道口便鼓了出来，宗次郎用指甲抠弄那处，残忍的快感让半藏有股如坠冰窟的错觉，他挣扎着，却被父亲牢牢困在怀中，最后抽搐的阴道吐出了湿漉漉的粗毛笔，尿道口中泄出一大股黄色的尿液，浇湿了桌上的纸张。

宗次郎不顾正处于激烈高潮而失禁的儿子，抽出埋在他肠道中的阳具复又一个猛顶操进了少年剧烈收缩中的阴道，来回颠了几下，插得那痉挛淫肉松了些后，便深埋进宫颈口处喷了浓精。

“再长大些，你就可以为我打开子宫了，半藏。看看你流的水，把我的衣服都打湿了。”宗次郎拔出阴茎后，将已经脱力的长子丢在了桌上，用他的大腿擦了擦自己的性器。半藏胸膛还在剧烈起伏，凌乱的黑发挡住了他意乱情迷的脸，少年的轮廓还未张开，俊朗的五官已经初见端倪。

他涣散的目光看向了自己的父亲，也就是将他淫辱至此的始作俑者。

宗次郎似乎被他的眼神引燃了未知的某处，又走了过来，垂着的阴茎尺寸巨硕，就放在了半藏的脸旁。少主拨开脸上的发丝，心领神会地转过头开始拙劣地舔弄父亲的龟头，虔诚得像个愚忠的信徒，希望父亲可以快些勃起，重新操进他的体内。父亲将手又伸进了他的腿间，他便乖巧地打开大腿，任由父亲抚摸玩弄他正在漏出精水的淫穴。

“你的胃口看来需要很多人才能满足了。”

那天过后，大名便几乎都会在还未成年的长子房中过夜，后来直接将半藏夜夜叫到自己的书房，不少侍奉的仆人都能看到趴在家主胯间的少主人，房中都是吞咽舔弄的水声，流言很快便蔓延开了。

大名十分迷恋长子的肉体，几乎不再碰其他人。一张白纸般的少年继承人被自己的父亲花样百出的调教手法逐渐开发得性欲过人，每夜都和生父做爱到筋疲力尽为止。

直到十六岁那年的某一天，半藏被父亲抱在怀中，在书房里被一群安排好的健壮武士轮奸后，他心中某种信任似乎崩塌了。在那漫长的一晚里，宗次郎不断和他接吻，告诉他被男人轮流操到高潮的模样有多迷人，这些话令半藏反胃。但可悲的是，他的确因为被高矮老少的男人轮奸而更兴奋了，他第一次潮吹就是那晚，在被父亲填满肠道的同时，被第二十个男人抱着大腿狂操阴穴到绝顶高潮时，他整个下身都在抽搐，雌穴剧烈收缩着，喷射出一大股透明的淫水，足足有十秒钟，淋在地上形成了水洼。

那个男人得意地摩挲着自己油光水滑的龟头，有力的大腿还夹紧着蓄势待发，似乎在邀功等待大名继续的指令。

“你比从前更淫乱了，太美了。”大名亲吻着长子汗湿的脖子，半藏有些厌恶地躲闪，这时的半藏比从前更壮实了些，不再那么容易被制服。大名强扭过儿子的脸，在他的目光下用双指分开了颜色变成紫红的阴唇，中间的小肉穴还在因为高潮而抽搐翕动。

“我要让你这个穴被男人操得熟烂，这才是第一天，你会喜欢这些新花样的。”说罢，宗次郎对肌肉壮硕，阳具粗挺的武士点了点头，然后那人领命后便如狼似虎地扑了上来，将黑屌“噗呲”一声整根贯进了少主的阴道中。这时的半藏宫颈口已经彻彻底底打开了，被那壮汉操得开开合合，连父亲都从未探入的私密处如今要被一个他连姓名都不知道的家臣侵犯。

“射在里面吧，为少主开开穴，这么深他还没试过呢。”大名的话让半藏难以置信，那男人却受宠若惊，得令后按着少主的腿根操得更卖力，将白嫩的腿根拍得泛红，被极快频率干得快吐舌的半藏眼白都翻了过去，最后那壮汉抓紧了他堪堪一握的小屁股，一个猛顶，顶开了宫颈的嫩肉，大量的热精喷打在子宫内壁上，半藏脚趾收紧，在自暴自弃中生出了更多的快感，进入了绵长的干性高潮。

宗次郎死死盯着自己儿子含着男人黑屌的阴穴，猛烈抽搐的穴口已经开始红得发黑，也生出了些毛发，像是熟妇一般，如此的色泽对比淫乱不堪，然后那穴缝中缓缓挤出些冒泡的精浆，他才满意地点了点头。

“其他人也来吧，内射你们未来的主人，尿也可以射进来。”


	7. 村濑与狗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 村濑x半藏/道具自慰/孕期/狗交打种/主动兽交/失禁/肉便器/轮奸/鬼父

在后山发生的事像是一个背叛的信号，宗次郎让村濑惩罚半藏并不算什么大事，那些调教的环节半藏也没少经历过。最大的变故在于，宗次郎在之后的几个月里都不再见半藏了，一切的主导权都交回给了半藏手中，没有人会再强迫他和男人做爱，连村濑都不见了踪影。

在没有大名的禁令之下，没有人敢动岛田家年轻的继承人，而失业的村濑则是下了山，回了自己竹田的公寓。

正值盛夏，为了节省电费他连空调和风扇都没舍得开，先前的积蓄都被他在风俗街挥霍一空了，这个月的房租和水电费都还未有着落。热得满头大汗的村濑正随手翻着成人杂志，看着招聘信息，脑子里思索着不如去AV公司当男优一类的想法。正好翻过一张细腰丰臀长发披肩的女优写真，她背对着镜头，隐隐约约能看到侧脸，却让村濑想起了岛田家年轻的尤物。

这时门铃响了，他开门迎来了一位意料之外的访客。

半藏穿着风衣，戴着墨镜出现在了他的面前，他看上去似乎并不热，也许是他拒人于千里之外的冷淡气质和炎热的温度相互抵消了。

然后村濑听到了一阵刺耳的震动声，近在咫尺，他可以肯定是从半藏下身传来的。他本来想开口揶揄两句，但在看到半藏红透了的耳根和波澜不惊的冷脸后，还是选择一把把他拽进了屋里，锁上了门。

一进门少主就比以往主动，甚至搂着村濑的脖颈主动地索吻，村濑也不含住他的唇，只伸出舌和他的互相舔弄纠缠。在这样的天气穿风衣实在是奇怪，但村濑三下五除二把半藏身上的衣服都扒光便发现了问题所在。

半藏的肚子又鼓了起来。

每次经受调教前后半藏都会吃避孕的药物，唯一的可能性就是他在和土岐父子偷情时不小心怀上了孩子。他本就性欲旺盛，孕期更是变本加厉，可以想象他是有多饥渴难耐才会找上门来，毕竟村濑是他深恶痛绝的男人之一，但却是他唯一泄欲的选择，毕竟在岛田城里所有人都对他敬而远之了。

“又被男人搞大肚子了？”村濑用舌头顶弄着少主的耳孔，一手在他圆润的腹部打转，“找我来操你就不怕流产？”

被他搂在怀里的半藏也不躲闪，反而用手去搓弄村濑的性器，哑声道：“流产了更好，反正不知道是谁的东西。”

村濑笑得有些刺耳，他伸手往半藏下身摸去，发现他只穿了条布料少得离谱的黑色丁字裤，勃起的阴茎早就撑开了唯一一块布料，涨红的茎头翘在外面。他揪住中间的细绳，往上猛力一拉，便深深陷入了肥厚的阴唇中，半藏腿一软，哼了声差点跪了下去。

随后，少主便被村濑丢在了榻榻米上，他没有起身的意思，自觉地跪趴着，高高翘起了屁股：“快点完事。”

“你知道这不是我的风格，少主。”村濑慢条斯理地说。半藏身上还有件白色的背心，因为汗湿已经半透明了，隐隐约约能看到他背肌漂亮的轮廓，还有饱满的乳肉和狰狞的龙纹。而正对着村濑的画面更是香艳——半藏的阴道里塞着四根颜色不同的大号按摩棒，撑得紫红色的阴唇外翻到极限，必须要这样近乎折磨程度的夸张插入才能让半藏感觉到自我亵渎的快感。它们一定在里面很久了，淫水都被震成了白沫，不少凝固后结成了膜。露在外面的假阳具根部顶起了丁字裤的细绳，而剩下的部分则没入了隆起的肉唇中。因为久未经过仔细的除毛，他自己也剃不干净，周围留下了些黑色的毛茬，看上去有种野性的淫乱。

村濑拍了拍他的屁股，打得两团圆润的白肉左右晃动，惊叹了声：“少主比之前胃口更大了，这不是能自给自足吗，何苦来找我这个麻烦？”

半藏不想回答这个自取其辱的问题，伸出双指揉了揉自己含着细绳的阴唇，自顾自地手淫起来，像是在嘲讽村濑的定力。

村濑随手拨了那两层深色肉片几下，讥笑道：“都已经松成这样了？你还记得第一次见我的时候吗，你连穴都还是粉色的，可怜兮兮地裹着我的鸡巴，我都怕把你操坏了。现在我都觉得塞不满你这个淫穴了。”

高瘦的男人将他身上的丁字裤脱了下来，因为天气炎热，上面浸透的淫水味道更重，村濑放在脸前深吸了口气，骂了句：“真够骚。”然后掏出鸡巴，开始用那条内裤裹着撸动：“继续揉，动动你的逼，让我看看多日不见，少主有没有退步，能不能让我爽一把。”

少主翻过身，仰躺下来面对着村濑，乌黑的长发披散在身下，下身阴穴因为兴奋收收缩缩差点把几根按摩棒挤出来，他以双脚撑起下半身，用阴阜去贴着村濑勃起的阴茎摩擦。村濑也被他如此淫乱的举动惊到了片刻，随即将计就计握着肉柱，用龟头抽打少主为他大开的外阴，拍得骚水啪啪作响，红肿阴蒂上下弹动。因为孕期，他的外阴一直都充着血，红得都快发黑。

与此同时，半藏还双手揉弄着自己仍旧在分泌奶汁的双乳，低声的呻吟着，纵使脸上都是情欲红潮，但他一双墨黑的桃花眼始终深不见底，没有过多的情绪，却让村濑下腹发紧，突兀地射了出来，一泡浓精都被半藏的丁字裤给兜住了。

少主下身抽动片刻，似乎达到了小高潮，四根粗长的假阴茎滑了出来，掉在地上发出响声，随即是粘稠的清液从洞开到鸡蛋大小的阴道口里淌出来，糊满了他整个臀部。

“如何？”半藏似笑非笑地看着他，仿佛优越的胜者。

村濑捡起那几根假阴茎，重新塞进了少主的后穴中，那肛口也因为经年累月的侵犯而扩成了竖缝，和阴穴别无二致。然后他将被自己精液和半藏淫液泡湿的黑色蕾丝丁字裤，用手指一寸寸塞进了少主的雌穴中：“物归原主，好好含着体会体会。”

半藏懒得和他多费口舌，一条腿勾上了他的肩头，将自己下身拉开，前穴直直对着村濑又翘了起来的紫黑鸡巴，淫水鼓着泡炸在上面，还露了小半截黑色蕾丝掉在那深红穴肉外。受到如此邀约的村濑断然不能拒绝，他一把抱紧了那条修长结实的腿，一个挺腰将长屌操了进去。被填满的满足感让半藏咬着自己的指节都还是用鼻音哼出了声。

村濑肤色苍白没有血色，人也细瘦，压在半藏一身丰满麦色肌肉中耸动显得格外刺眼。他揪着半藏一头黑发，将他抵在竹席上湿吻，似乎要处处都侵犯他到底。

榻榻米上体液横流，分不清是精液淫水还是汗液，闷热潮湿的空气里满是腥臊的气味。村濑隔着白色背心搓弄着半藏深色的奶头，一股股奶水涌出来，他便扯开布料嘬吸。

两人明明不是恋人却分外缠绵，反而让半藏有些不适，甚至被轮奸都不会让他如此羞耻。但长久的禁欲却让半藏无法放松夹紧在村濑腰上的腿，村濑快速地耸动着贯穿他的阴穴，冲撞他下沉的子宫，久违的被男人真正的肉棒操干的快感让他目眩神迷。

他们没有准备避孕药，村濑虽然胡来但却谨慎地使用了避孕套。几个小时过后，用过的十几个避孕套都被灌满了精液，打着结铺在了半藏的胸前。半藏用手撩起自己的长发，虚虚握着，他呻吟得比以往都大声，仿佛只要离开了岛田城他便可以抛下所有束缚，忘记自己的身份尽情纵欲。

“不要戴套了……直接进来。”

村濑舔弄着他光洁的腋窝，下身还在深深浅浅有条不紊地抽插着少主水滑通畅的阴道，半藏被他操得浑身都松了劲，丰满的乳肉柔软地摇晃着。

“你这么想要我的精液吗，少主？”

半藏看了他一眼，下身一夹紧，将村濑刚拔出的阴茎上的避孕套含了下来。村濑状似无奈叹了口气，丢掉套子直接将滚烫狰狞的鸡巴插回了淫水四溢的穴里，一边啧啧赞叹道：“你水真的太多了，每次操进来我都以为你尿了。”

这样做的结果就是少主被内射了好几泡精水，只能坐在矮桌上张开腿让村濑吸穴。村濑当然不可能那么好心，他坏心眼的捉弄包括了咬弄敏感的阴蒂头，而半藏的下身被他双臂紧紧箍住，根本无法挣脱那张埋在他胯下的脸。

村濑的舌头长得诡异，在他的阴道里钻进钻出像是灵巧的舌，舔得内壁每一寸都在发痒，而村濑开始猛吸的时候才是半藏真正无法招架的，那张大嘴能罩住他的阴部长时间大力吮吸，别说淫液，就连尿水都会被村濑榨干。村濑会轮流折磨他的四个洞，全都将里面的液体吸得一干二净，半藏的下身高潮得抽搐痉挛不止才会罢休。

那条被精水和淫液浸得湿透了的蕾丝内裤被村濑掏出来再塞进了半藏的嘴里，他用手指夹着少主的舌头，迫使对方仔细品尝并不太好的体液味道，阴鸷地轻声道：“对，就是这样，吸干净，这是我和你结合的爱意。”

半藏有些反胃，眼眶泛红快要挤出泪水来，却闭不拢嘴，只能吸吮着自己脏污的内裤。

他们不分昼夜的做爱，像发情的兽类一样交媾到次日，必须要不停地喝水才能防止高潮过度，体液流失而脱水，村濑的体力也是有限的，他一个人就算吃了药也根本无法满足少主夸张的欲求。到后来都是用器具进行的调教，甚至必须要拳交，用小臂贯穿通捣半藏的两个淫穴，拳头顶撞子宫口才能为其止痒，相应的，少主会因此被操得眼白上翻吐出舌头，浑身颤抖着漏尿，虽然这样的失态并不少见，但村濑依旧会为此产生成就感。

然后他们便在一片狼藉的卧室里睡了过去，即使村濑的鸡巴已经软了下去，依旧将其塞进了半藏松软的阴道里让暖黏的淫水泡着。村濑从身后搂着少主，有一下没一下的揉着他圆鼓鼓的奶头，两个人似热恋中的情侣一般，但事实恰恰与之相反。

捉弄羞辱少主是村濑一贯的爱好，他以前是个兼职做男妓的小混混，因为调教手段毒辣还颇受欢迎，后来被岛田家征用时他还一头雾水，不知道这黑道家族里什么大人物会有这样的兴趣爱好。

直到他看到了十六岁的少主，那时半藏刚被开苞不久，虽然挨了不少男人的操，但还是个未长开的青涩少年——即使他已经拥有了非常结实诱人的身体。

村濑还记得起初他花了不少时间接近半藏，费了些力气伪装成一个善解人意的仆从，庶出的少主年纪还小，对他人都几乎没有防备，把他错当成了比自己稍长一些的兄长亲近。

直到村濑佯装情难自禁表白时，小少主向来寡淡漠然的脸上还是赧然一片，有些为难地答应了他，毕竟那时半藏还以为村濑是唯一一个真心实意和自己交心的人。

半藏在人烟稀少的后院里褪去衣物，袒露出饱满的身体，那上面还有些红痕和淤青，村濑还会虚情假意地安慰少主，使得他内心更是动摇，柔软了一大片。

村濑哄骗着少主蒙上了眼，口口声声说要给他一次温柔缠绵的性爱，然后半藏坐在他怀中，张开嘴任由村濑用蛇一样又湿又腻的舌头舔弄自己口腔里的颚肉，侧坐着的双腿将饱满肥嫩的外阴挤了出来。

村濑用手指轻轻蹭弄那道肉红色的小口子，上面已经生出了一些毛发，那时候宗次郎对私处的体毛还很执着，偏偏要将其留下，每次都将精液射在上面然后揉洗一般搓弄出白沫。

被蒙着眼的少主全身心地信赖着村濑，村濑一手抚摸着少年的长发，阴鸷的双眼却一直睁着，观察那个在自己指腹下翕动漏水的小逼，不时本性暴露揪弄毛发，然后少主便会颤抖着把腿夹得更紧。

之后村濑便甜言蜜语哄着缠着自己索吻的少主趴在自己腿上，美其名曰要用手指好好疼爱少主的小穴，他的的确确也这么做了，将半藏两个嫩得能掐出水来的穴道都拓开了，一向自制的少主都没忍住呻吟，被他指奸得晃着屁股，双穴收缩，阴蒂抽搐，喷了一地的淫水，在这之前他通常都是被父亲叫来的武士操到毫无尊严的潮吹，如此温柔的高潮是他从未体验过的。

村濑还会叫他揉弄自己的乳肉和奶头，沦陷于情欲的少主也乐意这么做，仿佛对眼前的男人产生了一些类似爱意的错觉，甚至将臀部翘得更高，嘴里含着村濑的鸡巴细细地舔弄着，恨不得让他看清自己身体的每一寸反应。

一墙之外便是喧哗的人声，那时半藏还以为自己和村濑的情事是个秘密，他甚至还将其视为对父亲的某种反抗，毕竟宗次郎背叛过他。

村濑射在他的嘴里，轮廓俊美的脸上，柔顺的长发上，甚至连尿液他都甘之如饴地喝下——当然村濑会假惺惺地道歉。

直到要插入时，半藏还用手掰开了自己的阴阜，露出窄小的阴道口，期待村濑的进入。

那时他的阴唇还很紧实，颜色也浅，看上去楚楚可怜，不堪折磨——即使已经被几十个男人手口并用的亵玩过了。

村濑一边安抚宠物般吻着半藏被黑布覆盖的眼睑，一边把玩少年饱满的阴茎，用指头搓了搓往外挤着淫水的逼口，做出一副要亲自上阵的姿态。

然后一根粗长火热的肉棍送了进来，少主浑身颤抖着夹紧了它，粗糙的阴道壁被摩擦得兴奋充血，直到全部进入，抵住了他的宫颈口，半藏才发现了不对劲。

他的臀部被皮毛压住了，还没等他反抗，便听到了猛犬压在喉咙中的低声咆哮，村濑安抚了两下那只狗，压在他身上的公狗便趴在他肩头上，下身疯狂地抽动起来，将少主柔嫩的小逼操得水液乱喷。

半藏又惊又怒的狼狈模样村濑至今难以忘怀，他听着叫骂，得意地按住趴在自己大腿上的少年，吻去他愤恨的泪水，握住他被狗操射了的鸡巴，挤奶一般撸动，逼得少主几乎叫出哭腔，最后只能瘫在他身上被精力无穷无尽的恶犬狂干猛插。

那狗成结后几乎撑得少主的阴道撕裂，在里面射满了精水，甚至漏得草地上都是，然后村濑又引导着那只半人高的疯狗将硕大的狗鸡巴插进了少主的屁眼里。

已经无力反抗的少年被村濑抱在怀里，麻木地伸着舌头和他湿吻，村濑还嬉笑着夸他是只漂亮的小母狗，用手搓弄公狗露在外面的鸡巴和阴囊，想让这只黑毛畜生赶紧射精，好把他们岛田家少主的子宫里填满腥臭的动物精液——这是个新鲜花样，宗次郎一定会觉得很惊喜。

不一会，村濑又将手移到少主的阴道口，猛地突刺了进去，惊得少主竟然失禁了，尿液喷洒在草丛里，打出淅淅沥沥的声响。

“这样就更像母狗了，您还没成年呢，就骚得勾引公狗来给您打种了，真是了不起啊。”村濑阴阳怪气地称赞道，用另一只手抬起了少主的右腿，让他维持着犬类撒尿的姿势被公狗操。

“背叛我的人不会……活着走出岛田家的大门。”年轻的少主憋着哭腔，尽力挤出具有威慑性的语气来。

“谈背叛就有些过了，我的的确确是爱您的。”

村濑埋在半藏阴道里的手还在快速地抠弄着，让他的话突然变了调，成了暧昧地轻叫，那口小小淫穴被村濑娴熟的技巧凿得情动大开，将先前的狗精都喷了出来，最后一股拉着白丝滑出去，还挂着热气。

“又漏光了，少主您的骚穴看起来还需要锻炼，让我们再和小狗来一次吧。”

伏爬着的少主双腿还虚踩着草地，不时蹬动两下，狗的精力和力度都十分惊人，几乎操得他失去理智，伸着舌头露出痴态。

然后那只被村濑训练过的狗被命令仰躺下，几乎和人一样长，半藏被一身怪力的村濑按在了上面，掐着屁股，掰开被狗毛摩擦得红肿的逼口，重新掼在了那根狗鸡巴上，滑下去时发出了“噗呲”一声。

那公狗的爪子勾着少主的肩，又开始新一轮兽奸，趴在巨犬身上的半藏无力挣脱，双腿大敞着被操得臀肉弹动，红得发黑的狗鸡巴微微弯曲，埋在他肉红色的嫩逼里搅弄，他的阴核因为反复高潮肿得像颗果肉，露在黏湿的阴毛外，被村濑捏着掐弄，少主漂亮的背肌和腰肢都因为性欲的刺激收紧了。

“今天本来也是您盛情邀请要和我交合的，我现在进入正题不算玩吧？”揉了揉胯下勃起的器物，满意的村濑脱下了裤子。

半藏头脑昏沉，眼神失焦，心里还对村濑抱有一些不切实际的幻想，所以这男人凑上来和他缠绵舌吻的时候他也没有过分推拒。

然后村濑用龟头打了打少主肉感的翘臀，将整根硬热的鸡巴塞进了被公狗松过的肛门中，也不介意里面的畜生精尿。

被人插入的感觉和狗不同，尤其是自己信任过，爱慕过的男人，少主将臀翘得更高了些，村濑便和公狗一起操起了半藏的两个穴，将其中灌满了人和狗的浓精。

村濑虔诚地吻着半藏的长发，又说了些关于爱的托辞，哄得高潮中的少主思绪混乱，信了他的鬼话。

“您要杀了我，我也不会有什么怨言，能欣赏您这么美的模样对我来说已经足够。”村濑跪在草地上，拥吻着已经被操到脱力的少主。

少主双腿大开，膝盖勉强支撑住小腿，从软趴趴的阴茎到下面糊满了白精的两个骚穴都在痉挛抽搐，已经满足的猛犬在他身边徘徊着。

“你以为说这种话就能……”喘了口气的半藏还没说完就被村濑温柔地吻住。

“那我死前还有个请求，您能否摸摸自己的淫穴，我太想看您自我亵渎的模样了。”村濑无理取闹的请求像魔咒在少主耳边回荡，他总抱有侥幸，以为这个男人再怎么丧心病狂，始终还是和父亲还有其他操弄他的人不一样。

然后半藏便鬼使神差地伸出手，揉弄起自己黏糊发胀的阴唇，里面的肉核脆弱得经不起触碰，一模就会漏出些尿液来。

“继续捏，用力，把尿都从下面捏出来，”村濑吻着少主的耳朵蛊惑道，“你不需要用鸡巴了，当个娼妇就用下面的洞撒尿。”

半藏下意识掐得更用力，酸麻的感觉堆积起来，他挺起腰，从尿道口里漏出一大泡尿，喷得双腿间都是。

“就是这样，然后摸摸骚逼的口子，我和小狗都最喜欢那儿了。”村濑低声引导着失去视觉的少主，手上温柔地抚摸着他翘起的乳尖。

少主摸了摸自己被操得洞开的阴道口，雄性的精液胶着在指尖，一种畸形的满足从他心中某处滋生了出来。

“太棒了，您真是个好孩子，然后双手抠开漂亮的小骚逼，注意别把里面的精液流出来了，抬起腰来。”村濑引导着已经言听计从的少主，将私处往上挺，敏感的阴道口随即便碰到火热的龟头，半藏一抖，听到村濑说明道。

“别怕，您得自己学会当只好母狗，主动去榨取精液，来，斜着往上，把小狗的鸡巴都吞进去。”村濑温柔地抚摸着半藏因为用力而绷紧的屁股，诱导他按照自己说的做。

那狗训练有素，在村濑的命令下，站在他身上纹丝不动，唯有一根狗鸡巴又硬又翘，直挺挺地被他用阴道嘬了进去。

半藏咬着牙，心里怪异的快感越来越重，他全身的血管都突突直跳，尤其是和公狗想连的部分，如今他不是被迫的，而且主动将雌穴送上去给畜生奸弄，这样的羞辱让他几乎高潮。

“动动腰，用你的逼裹着狗鸡巴来回动一动，不然他怎么会给你打种呢，最好再用手搓搓他的蛋。”村濑拍了拍少主的屁股催促道。

半藏脸上满是羞耻和兴奋的红潮，他仰面躺着，过人的腰力让他可以挺着骚穴上下套弄公狗的阴茎，每次进出都会给那根狰狞的狗鸡巴上多添一层水光，他听了村濑的话，不停抚摸着巨犬的阴茎根部还有毛茸茸的阴囊，不时能摸到自己淫贱的阴道口正贪婪地外翻，留恋地裹紧那根肉棒。

躁动的公狗用爪子刨着草地，村濑拍了拍他的头，让他不要乱动。

即使如此，过了一会儿半藏也体力不支，无法再挺起腰来，那粗大的狗鸡巴便滑了出来，只剩一根淫水丝儿连在少主的逼缝里。

已经被撩起欲望的半藏也浑身难受，村濑抱着他，把玩着他黑亮的长发，又提出了一个好建议：“累了吗？少主您可以拍拍小狗的屁股，它说不定会动腰操操您那个饥渴的小淫穴，您对他越热情，他越愿意帮助您。”

少主将信将疑地拍了拍猛犬的屁股，那狗果然蹲了下来，涨红的大鸡巴“噗呲”一下便结结实实塞了一半进来。

“抱紧点，它喜欢和您亲热。”村濑舔了舔半藏的耳垂，满意地弹了弹他充血的奶头。

于是少主抱着狗屁股使力，那公狗果然下身猛蹭，整根都捣进了少主湿软的红逼里，兴奋地舔着他的脸，竟然和伸出舌头的少年开始互相舔动，像是在接吻一般。

半藏又拍了拍他的屁股，那黑狗便动了几下操得他雌穴啪啪作响，但他动作一停那狗便又静止下来。

“少主您也想要被狗打种吧，不努力点可是不行的，您也得动起来，不然小狗可射不出来。”

少主几乎快被逼得魔怔，不得不一边挺腰送逼，一边拍打烈犬的屁股，一人一狗贴个在一起上下耸动，操得淫水四溅，终于才等到那条公狗再次成结，撑开半藏的子宫口“噗噗”地射出黏精，同时高潮的少主难耐地仰起头，和村濑又黏黏糊糊地交换了一个热吻。

“太棒了，不愧是神龙的后裔，”村濑舔了舔半藏的鼻尖，抚摸着他高潮后颤抖的背脊，半藏往侧边躺了些，循着热度凑到了村濑的裆部。

“您想要我用这根东西操您吗？真是可爱，今天一直在期待和我做爱？”村濑摸了摸半藏的脸颊，换来了他一句倔强的“闭嘴”。

“那您还得完成善后工作，来，把灌好精的骚逼拉开，让小狗确认一下，之后能不能从这里生出狗崽儿来。”村濑抚摸着半藏私处的毛发，引导着少主用手指撑开自己的阴道口，此时半藏也没什么羞耻心可言了，挺着逼用手指搅动着里面各种液体，发出咕叽咕叽的响声。

那公狗低下头嗅了嗅，不时，便有一股热乎乎的液体喷了上来，打得少主阴唇颤动，对准后便直直射进了他自己掰得大开的阴道里，一路淌进后穹里兜着。

半藏愣了愣，意识到是被这狗当所属物尿了进来，刚想挣动着起身，便又被村濑吻得窒息瘫软，除了含糊的呻吟外发不出任何声音，压着腿根按在地上。

不一会儿，更多的热尿劈头盖脸地淋下来，村濑解开了少主脸上的黑布，站起来走开了，半藏这才看清周围围了几十个男人，都解开了裤子，握着形形色色的鸡巴在对着他撒尿，他的父亲也在其中，从头到尾将他淫乱不堪的行为都看在了眼里。

“这么喜欢狗鸡巴吗？”宗次郎蹲下身，摸了摸半藏还在抽搐的腿根，“那今天就一直让它骑着你，干你的狗血吧，阴道就让其他人好好使用。”

半藏没想到村濑竟然也是父亲派来的人，他太过震惊，几乎来不及为被背叛感到愤怒就陷入了心如死灰的昏沉中。

那猛犬不知道吃过什么药物，或者受过什么训练，能一直不间断地勃起，像个物件一样压紧了趴跪在地上的少主，和他紧紧连接，一根狗鸡巴打桩似的塞在他的肛门中疯狂耸动，另一个还在漏狗精的骚穴则吞下了陌生男人的阴茎，已经被操得熟热的阴肉吸得男人们几乎把持不住，匆匆忙忙顶进他子宫里内射干净了几天的存货。

有时那狗动得激烈，鸡巴不小心滑进了阴道口，引得众人哄笑，然后一人一狗的性器一起操干少主的雌穴，撑得那个娇嫩的小逼越来越开，几乎绷得发白。几乎崩溃的半藏眼白上翻，抑制不住流出嘴角的唾液，又被下一个男人的粗鸡巴塞回了口中。

最后心满意足的众人围观着他们未来的继承人被狗不停耸动，操着两个穴，覆盖着黑毛的狗阴囊拍在艳红的会阴上，形成淫靡怪异的对比，然后不堪刺激地失禁，在被村濑暗示后抬起一条腿止不住地漏尿，羞耻的少主伸手想捂住自己阴核下的尿道口，却反而洒了自己一身。

从那时起，半藏便和村濑结下了仇怨。

次日，休息过后的少主刚醒过来便觉得下身被什么东西塞满了，酥酥麻麻的。村濑已经醒了，手指往他的阴穴里插了几下，将又一个灌满精液的避孕套填了进去，不一会儿，昨日用过的一堆脏套子都被塞进了他的两个肉洞中。

“你就只有这点本事了吗，村濑？”半藏嗤笑了声，被村濑抱起上半身，拥着深吻，他不讨好的嘴被堵住，只剩下动情的叹息。村濑一手轻抚着他身侧饱满的肌肉，用气声说：“来，我给你换身衣服，带你去个好地方。”

早高峰的车厢里人头攒动，这节车厢里大部分站着的人都是男性，有西装革履的上班族，也有奇装异服的无业游民，还有些其貌不扬的中年失意男，甚至还有几个鬼鬼祟祟的电车痴汉。

穿着风衣把自己裹得严严实实的半藏站在靠门的位置，村濑就坐在他左手侧，整个车厢分外的安静，只有不太容易被注意的噗呲水声在暗处响起。如果有人仔细寻找那声音的源头，或者是列车停站，就会发现是那个看起来就不怀好意的高瘦男人的手伸进了少主的风衣下摆里为非作歹，抽插穴肉发出的淫声。

而恰恰离他们最近的男人发现了这一点。那人身材壮硕，看上去有黑人的血统，比半藏还高一个头，居高临下地看着黑发披肩的亚洲男人，走近了两步。半藏抬起头看了他一眼，被他不动声色的抵在了列车门上。


End file.
